Nouvelle vie
by Kapress
Summary: Après la guerre, deux puissants sorciers sont sauvés et deviennent encore plus puissants. Munis de nouveau dons, ils intègrent l'univers d'avengers. Ceci est un slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle vie**

Bonjour ou bonsoir. Voici ma seconde fiction que je poste avec l'aide de Shinigami's bride qui me corrige toujours. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

WoOp WOop

Moi, Loki, Dieu de la Malice, je me suis fait attraper de façon ridicule par ces minables midgardiens. Enfin, ceux-ci étaient exceptionnels, je ne me mens pas à moi-même. Bref, je hais Midgae mais j'aimais bien ces Avengers. Je ne souffre pas d'un syndrôme de Stockholm mais je suis curieux et ces derniers sortent de l'ordinaire, même pour un Dieu comme moi. Ils étaient si imprévisibles, surtout... surtout l'Homme de Métal, Ironman. Confiant même quand personne ne l'était, cela lui avait valu d'être rejeter malgré tout, il avait continué ce fou. Milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope qui détestait les responsabilités. Hann... le plus intéressant, aide le monde mais ne sait s'occuper de lui-même et le plus curieux... son coeur. Mon sceptre n'a pas pu pénétré son coeur. Alors c'est lui que j'observais, il avait piqué ma curiosité.

Je m'étais évadé plutôt facilement de ma prison, durant l'une des visites de mon frère qui m'enlevait toujours mes chaînes donc les scellés sur ma magie. En une micro seconde, j'ai mis à ma place un double, un... clône je crois d'après Erik, le scientifique que j'avais enlevé. Enfin, il est venu de lui-même après une toute petite possession d'esprit, il l'avait fait rapidement avec le tesseract pour ne pas qu'on me dérange avant un moment.

Bref, je me suis téléporté au Bifrost, me rendant invisible, mes illusions sont infaillibles, j'ai attendu que mon frère reparte pour Midgar. Cela n'a pas pris de temps... il aimait tellement cette planète, même après que la scientifique soit morte. Le Bifrost nous avait directement déposé à la tour Stark, résidence de tous les Avengers.

Discrètement métamorphosé en libellule, insecte qui annonçait les visites d'après des superstitions Midgardiennes, plus digne qu'une mouche et plus répandue que d'autres merveilleux spécimens de cette planète. Je volais à la recherche de l'Homme de Métal.

Je le trouvais plus tard, dans le laboratoire avec le Dr Banner, j'exècrais cet homme, il n'avait aucun respect pour les dieux.

" Monsieur, nous avons un problème."

Cette voix était sortie de nulle part, comme durant son attaque. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

" Quel genre de problème, Jarvis ? "

Jarvis, un majordome mais où ? Un majordome invisible peut-être ?

" D'ordre privé, Monsieur."

L'Homme de Métal pâlit brusquement et se tourna vers son téléphone un peu plus loin. Il fonça jusqu'à lui, le prenant avec des mains tremblantes.

"Depuis quand as-tu une vie privée Stark, voyant la panique de son coéquipier, Banner se reprit, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tony ?"

WoOp WOop

Pov normal

Tony Stark ignora le docteur et tapa un numéro sur son téléphone transparent. Le mettant à son oreille, il sortit précipitamment du laboratoire comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, bousculant Natasha au passage.

" Hey Tony..."

Mais il montait déjà à son étage personnel. Personne ne remarque la libellule qui le suivait.

A l'étage, le milliardaire s'égosillait contre son portable.

" Tom, que se passe-t-il ? Jarvis m'a avertit d'un problème à la maison !

_ J'ai comme qui dirait fait une bêtise...

_ Qu'as-tu fait ? Et Harry ?

_ Eh bien, au lycée, j'ai eu une petite faim, enfin soif...

_ Tu as mordu un de tes camarades ! Mais tu es incons...

_ Mais non ! Jamais, ce ne sont que des gamins !

_ Toi aussi, même si c'est la seconde fois.

_ Mouais, bref j'ai mordu Harry...

_ Tom !

_ Son sang est si puuure, si suuucré et revitalisant !

_ C'est quoi le problème, merde !

_ Eh bien, tu te rappelle l'homme du Shield qui nous suivait à cause de nos petits exploits ?

_ Si tu appelles exploit, créer des minirobots avengers pour mon anniversaire et les lâcher dans Manhattan ou vendre à des gens un dérivé de Jarvis moins performant nommé Barry, oui.

_ Bref, il nous a vu et attaqué pendant que je me sustentais, ce qui est dangereux mais vu que nous étions dans un abri créé par Harry, je ne me suis pas méfié. Bref, je me suis réveillé dans une prison dont je me suis échappé facilement mais pas Harry. Il n'était pas là et j'ai cherché partout. Je sais qu'il est capable de revenir mais il est impulsif, tu le connais, j'ai...je...j'ai perdu Harry. Retrouves-le, je sais pas quoi faire, la voix au bout du téléphone montait de quelques octaves, l'inquiétude et la peur présente.

_ Chut, calme-toi, viens à la tour, on va le retrouver." Et il raccrocha le téléphone.

La libellule s'était posé sur un meuble en hauteur.

" Cet homme d'habitude si irresponsable et fou semblait porter la personne au bout du fil dans son coeur et ce Harry, il semblait vraiment inquiet."

Ses pensées furent coupées par un pop sonore.

Un garçon venait d'apparaître soudainement dans le salon de Stark sans que celui-ci ne s'alarme. Un adolescent brun à la peau très pâle et au regard rouge. D'une beauté époustouflante, il était entouré d'une aura sombre malgré son allure débraillée, ses cheveux décoiffés. Il s'affaissa sur un fauteuil.

" Tout est de ma faute, papa... "

Le soupir et l'arrivée du garçon choqua la libellule, Stark père, non.

" Debout, fils, nous allons retrouver Harry. Jarvis, cherche un transfert quelconque dans une quelconque enceinte du Shield, suis les appels, les e-mails, les messages radio, tout, retrouve Harry.

_ Il y a un transfert d'une créature non-identifiée dans un des locaux du Shield de Manhattan même, dans la section hôpital pour grosse perte de sang de manière inconnue. "

Tony se tourna brusquement vers son fils, en colère.

" Tu l'as mordu jusqu'à l'évanouissement ! Tom, tu dois seulement prendre quelques gorgées à ton frère, pas la moitié de son sang. A 18 ans, tu devrais savoir te contrôler !

_ Je sais, papa, mais dans les abris d'Harry, entouré par sa magie et son odeur, j'ai du mal me contrôler et j'avais vraiment soif.

_ Comment ça se fait ?

_ On était sur un projet et je ne voulais pas le fatiguer.

_ Encore des bêtises, tu t'es assoiffé pour des bêtises ! Mais vous le faites exprès, on ne peut pas vous laisser tout seul.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à pas nous abandonner pour sauver le monde, tu crois qu'on est bien sans toi ? Tu étais le seul qui as voulu de nous et tu pars soudainement deux fois. Harry et moi, on a jamais eu de famille à part toi. Et TU PARS !

_ Je ne savais pas que vous le voyez comme ça, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Vous aussi, vous êtes ma seule famille et j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les responsabilités mais je vous aime tous les deux, plus que moi-même. Si je devais retirer mon réacteur pour vous sauver, je le ferai sans hésiter pour toi et Harry. Mais pas maintenant car nous devons le chercher. "

Caressant tendrement la tête de son fils, Stark revêtit son armure et fila hors de la tour tandis que Tom attendait le retour de son père et de son frère, tout en essayant de contacter ce dernier par la pensée. Stark, de son côté, priait tous les dieux qui existaient pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Loki, lui, essayait de comprendre la conversation. Tony avait adopté deux enfants non-humains, tous deux très intelligents comme leur père mais l'un deux buvant du sang tandis que l'autre faisait de la magie, comme lui. Voilà qui était intéressant, philanthrope même pour les créatures, voilà pourquoi il ne détestait pas les êtres différents comme Hulk, Thor ou même lui. Il lui avait parlé civilement malgré leur statut d'ennemis. En plus, ses enfants étaient aussi beaux que lui, enfin il n'en avait vu qu'un seul et c'était déjà beaucoup.

WoOp WOop

Un garçon se réveilla et une odeur d'antiseptique le frappa tout de suite, une lumière aveuglante l'assaillit et il entendit des murmures de panique.

" Il se réveille, piquez-le vite..."

Des sueurs froides prirent l'enfant et il déploya soudainement des ailes, deux ailes gigantesques couvertes de plumes d'un blanc immaculé. S'envolant vers le plafond, hors de portée de ces inconnus, il tourna la tête et croisa un regard, celui d'un homme noir avec un cache-oeil.

" Vous, cria-t-il en fonçant sur l'homme mais fut barré par une vitre, vous nous l'avez pris !"

Une jolie voix teintée de haine. L'homme recula devant deux émeraudes brillant de haine. Un enfant rempli de peine. Celui-ci s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il était parti. Puis regardant le plafons, il murmura des choses que seule la personne haïe entendit :

" Protego, un halo entoura le jeune homme, vent de la destruction."

Les deux ailes claquèrent devant le garçon aux yeux émeraudes, un vent violent frappa le plafond qui s'effondra brusquement sur plusieurs étages, laissant voir la lumière où un ange fit brusquement irruption dans le ciel. Volant autour de l'espace à moitié détruit.

Un point rouge se fit voir au loin et le garçon fonça vers lui.

" Papa !"

Les survivants dans les décombres retinrent leur souffle, si l'enfant faisait cela, que pouvait faire le père ? Ils tremblèrent en attente de la mort pendant quelques minutes mais, levant les yeux au ciel, rien. Plus d'ange destructeur, ni père vengeur !


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouvelle vie**

Chapitre 2 - La Curiosité :

Le Shield était en alerte, après avoir enlever deux créatures inconnues, ils avaient peur des représailles. Suite à divers créations informatiques, le Shield avait mis deux adolescents, deux frères, Tom et Harry, sous surveillance rapprochée mais ils n'avaient jamais pu découvrir leur adresse ou leur voir une quelconque famille. C'est alors qu'un jour, l'agent chargé de leur surveillance appela des renforts : il avait vu Harry, le plus jeune, un petit brun androgyne avec un regard émeraude brillant de mille feux, se transformer en on ne sait quoi, ses cheveux se sont allongés, ses oreilles effilées, même ses vêtements se métamorphosèrent en tunique et pantalon vert forêt. Le petit coin de forêt où il se trouvait changea rapidement pour faire un abri loin des regards indiscrets. Se rapprochant, l'agent du Shield vit alors dans la cabane Tom, le plus grand, un grand brun charismatique à la peau pâle, dans le cou de son petit frère.

Tom et Harry étaient assis sur un banc naturel fait de mousse. Penché sur Harry, Tom semblait plongé dans une extase profonde, tout comme son petit frère qui gémissait sous lui. Choqué par cette relation incestueuse, l'agent recula brusquement mais une chose l'arrêta tout aussi soudainement, un filet de sang. Appelant des renforts, ces enfants n'étaient pas humains, l'un contrôlait la nature alors que l'autre buvait du sang, rien de normal.

Les renforts ne furent pas long à arriver, l'opération se passa sans anicroche, les deux adolescents, trop concentrés par leur affaire, ne virent même pas les agents leur tomber dessus. Lorsqu'on les sépara, Harry s'évanouit sous le manque de sang tandis qu'ils piquèrent Tom à plusieurs reprises avec des tranquilisants. Puis ils transférèrent Tom dans une cellule et Harry dans d'autres locaux du Shield, spécialisés dans les soins.

Les tranquilisants durèrent deux heures chez le suceur de sang, qui disparut sans laisser de trace, ni capteur, ni caméra ne purent le retrouver dans les locaux mais il apparut soudain dans un couloir, une aura de rage l'entourait, grognant sur ceux qui s'approchaient de lui.

" Harry, hurlait-il, tu es où ? Où vous avez mis Harry ? Harry ! Harry !"

La haine et l'inquiétude étaient palpables, les murs tremblaient, certains tombaient, les plafonds s'effondraient et, au milieu, le garçon qui était miraculeusement protégé et puis soudain, il disparut.

Du côté du petit frère, le trajet avait duré une heure. Arrivés dans les locaux, on lui avait fait passer toutes sortes d'examen. A la fin, lorsqu'ils allaient lui faire une transfusion, le garçon se réveilla soudain, détruisant les locaux et annonçant sa haine sans borne pour le directeur du Shield, Nick Fury. Il partit avec son père à tire-d'ailes.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sortit des décombres, le matériel sauf récupéré comme les caméras, le directeur du Shield demanda une vision du ciel par satellite de la fuite du sujet Harry Prince. Nick Fury vit alors quelque chose qui le choqua, effaçant prestement les images satellites, partout. Puis partit vers la tour Stark, maudissant une fois de plus ce milliardaire philanthrope.

WOop woOp

" Jarvis, ouvrez la porte, nous voulons savoir ce qu'a Tony, dit Natasha.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur a réglé le problème.

_ Ouvre quand même cette porte, Jarvis, il était vraiment mal, nous voulons le voir.

_ Monsieur est pour l'instant occupé.

_ Si le problème est réglé, pourquoi est-il toujours occupé ? demanda Banner.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Stark.

_ Excusez-moi de vous avoir inquiérer mais je n'ai pas totalement fini.

Il referma la porte, les Avengers se regardèrent choqués, Tony venait de les rembarrer en bonne et dû forme.

_ Il nous fait peut-être une crise d'adolescence ", dit Clint.

Les Avengers repartirent, le comportement de Tony les avait choqué.

Fermant la porte, Tony regardait ses fils collés sur un fauteuil. Harry tremblait dans les bras de son frère tandis que Tony les grondait. En moins d'une journée, ses enfants avaient détruit deux locaux du Shield, comment allait-il les cacher ? Fury n'était qu'un connard, prendre ses enfants pour des futurs agents, même des futurs Avengers, jamais ! Ils en avaient trop vu, cette nouvelle vie devait être parfaite, aussi longue soit-elle, elle devait bien commencer. Jamais le Shield ne mettrait la main sur ses enfants, son serpent et son griffon, jamais !

" Tous les soirs, Harry, tu nourris ton frère, je vais vous mettre dans une nouvelle école, vous choisissez, je fais le reste. Plus de vente de programmes surper sophistiqué, toute création restera dans l'enceinte de la maison et plus de jeûne pour toi, Tom, et aucun casse-croûte, excuse-moi Harry, hors de la maison. En gros, faites-vous discret. En plus, je vais vous garder ici avec moi, vous me manquez trop."

Harry rougit et fit un câlin à son père, ses ailes rentrées.

" Moi aussi, hoqueta-t-il, j'ai cru que tu nous avais abandonné.

_ Jamais, petit elfe, il caressa les cheveux de Tom qui pencha la tête pour accentuer la caresse, toi aussi, petit vampire.

_ Je ne suis pas petit, grogna le vampire."

Sa famille était tout pour lui, depuis qu'il avait adopté Harry et Tom, sa vie était meilleur, même tout cela avait failli être gâché par le Shield et par lui-même qui oubliait toujours que, malgré leur grande intelligence, ses enfants n'étaient que des enfants, enfin presque.

" Non, tu es mon petit, vous êtes mes petits."

WOop woOp

La nuit tomba et la famille Stark se redécouvrait tandis qu'un dieu curieux découvrait ceux-ci. Mais cette quiétude fut coupée.

" Stark !"

Harry, qui était dans la cuisine, déploya ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre tandis que Tom se fondit dans une ombre pour suivre son frère sur le toit de la tour Stark.

" Fury, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

_ Vous le savez très bien !

_ Pas vraiment, dit-il avec sa désinvolture naturelle.

_ Vous êtes parti avec cet enfant, j'ai la photo satellite", déposant la photo où on voyait Harry accroché à l'armure d'Ironman," le pire, continua l'homme en noir, c'est qu'il vous a appelé papa. C'est quoi encore ces histoires, Stark !

_ Cela ne vous concerne en rien !"

Sur le toit, Harry et Tom attendaient quand un éclair tomba juste près d'eux, les faisant sursauter. Ils se relevèrent prestement et virent un grand homme blond à la place. L'homme se releva et les regarda, interrogatif.

" Que faites-vous ici, enfants ?"

Ils se regardèrent et Harry s'envola tandis que Tom fuyait en ombre mais le grand blond attrapa le pied d'Harry, le retenant. Ce dernier referma ses ailes, qui claquèrent sur l'homme.

" Ailes de foudre !"

Des minis éclairs attaquèrent l'homme entre les ailes immaculées mais celui-ci attrapa la taille du jeune homme, le collant à lui.

" Oh tu n'es pas humain, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui manie la foudre comme moi. Jolie demoiselle, dit-il charmeur en le resserrant dans ses bras, me permettez-vous de vous faire la cour ? Une créature comme vous, si belle et si forte, pareil à moi, est faite pour l'amour."

Choqué, Harry donna un violent coup d'aile, se libérant de l'étreinte et fuit vers son père qui arrivait déja dans son armure.

Stark avait cru s'évanouir quand Tom était apparu soudainement en disant qu'un grand blond avait surgi de nulle part et avait attrapé Harry. Un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, après le Shield, Fury et maintenant ça. Il mit son armure et Harry fonça sur lui.

" C'est un pervers, dit-il en pointant Thor du doigt.

_ Lâchez-la, Ami Stark, je l'ai vu d'abord !

_ Mais vous êtes fou, cria Harry, je suis un mec d'abord."

Et il rentra dans la tour en deux coup d'ailes.

Les autres Avengers avaient rappliqué au cri de Fury, puis l'éclair qui venait déposer Thor, retourné chercher quelques alcools asgardiens pour une beuverie en bonne et du forme avec Clint. Ils virent tous un ange crier sur Thor et rentrer dans l'appartement de Tony.

Harry, outré et vexé d'avoir été pris pour une fille puis pour un objet, fila dans sa chambre. Thor entra dans l'appartement et chercha celui qu'il avait pris pour une fille. Tony rentra à son tour et tourna violemment Thor vers lui.

" Où est ce déliceux jeune homme, Ami Star... il fut coupé par un violent coup de poing.

_ Ne. T'approche. Pas. De. Mon. Fils, Thor, siffla dangereusement Tony.

_ Ami Stark, pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas...

_ Nous non plus !

_ Mais il est si mignon, fort et il manie la foudre tout comme moi. En plus, il n'est pas humain. Ses ailes blanches, ses toutes petites foudres avec beaux yeux verts et ses longs cheveux noirs !

_ La ferme Thor, c'est de mon enfant que tu parles.

_ C'est impossible, tu es humain et pas lui !

_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il te faire, c'est mon fils !

_ Depuis quand ? demanda Natasha.

_ Depuis 17 ans.

Fury qui était resté en retrait après avoir été coupé par le sujet Tom ayant surgi de nulle part, appelant Stark "Papa", puis l'admiration de Thor qui semblait séduit.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire, Stark ? Expliquez-nous, tout de suite.

_ Jarvis, appelle Harry et Tom.

_ Oui, Monsieur.

Deux garçons arrivèrent dans le salon, le plus petit, de nouveau humain, boudait.

_ Tom, Harry, voici les Avengers. Avengers, voici mes fils, Harry et Tom.

_ Vous êtes quoi ? demanda Clint sans détour.

_ Clint, un peu de tact, lui dit Steve alors que Natasha lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est...

_ En quoi ça vous regarde, cracha Tom.

_ Vous, vous êtes comme un vampire, nous vous avons attrapé en train de boire le sang de votre frère, commença Fury mais fut encore coupé.

_ Pas comme, je suis un vampire, humain de pacotille, fit-il en montrant les crocs.

_ Tu es un ange alors, dit Fury en regardant Harry.

Tom et Stark éclatèrent de rire.

_ Harry, un ange, jamais, rit Tom.

_ Hey !

_ Harry est un elfe, dit son père.

_ Des créatures mythologiques, dit Banner, surpris.

_ Qui est la mère ? demanda Natasha.

_ En quoi ça vous regarde, répondit Harry.

_ L'histoire est assez spéciale. Il y a 17 ans, deux femmes sont arrivées chez moi, comme par magie, pour me dire que j'avais été choisi pour maintenir l'équilibre du monde. Je n'avais pas trop compris mais la première me tendit un nouveau-né, la seconde fit un petit garçon de un an lâché sa robe et le poussa vers moi. Je n'eus le temps de ne rien dire qu'elles me dirent : _Qu'ici et maintenant, par Magia et Gaia, que leurs fils, la lumière et les ténèbres trouvent leur famille._ Un filet blanc nous a lié et elles ont disparu après un dernier au revoir pour leurs fils.

_ Qui sont Gaia et Magia ? demanda Clint. Devait vraiment être bourré pour inventer un truc pareil !

Les occupants de la pièce regardaient la famille Stark comme s'ils étaient fous.

_ Gaia est à l'origine de tout être vivant sans pouvoir, elle est la terre sur laquelle nous marchons, dit Harry d'un ton professoral. Magia est sa soeur, l'origine des créatures magiques, cela va des sorciers jusqu'aux véracrasses. Toutes deux filles du Tout et Rien, qui a crée des créatures surprêmes comme Dieu et elles. Après la seconde Grande Guerre, elles ont compris qu'elles avaient fait beaucoup d'erreur dans leurs créations alors, elles ont pris deux êtres qui ont vu l'horreur des hommes et des sorciers pour en faire l'équilibre. Je suis le fils de la Terre, un elfe, je donne la vie comme je peux la maudire si besoin est. Tom est le fils de Magia, il donne la mort mais peut donner la vie éternelle à qui le mérite. Papa est en lui-même un équilibre parfait du bien et du mal, c'est pourquoi elles l'ont choisi.

_ Hum, ok, bon, je crois pas avoir tout compris, dit Clint.

_ Mais j'ai pas utilisé de mots difficiles et j'ai tout dit clairement, en plus ce sont des adultes, non ?

_ Ils sont cons, excuses-les Harry, nous sommes le bien et le mal, le yin et yang, le noir et le blanc. Avez-vous compris, je crois que ce ne sont que des idiots.

_ Soit plus gentil, Tom, le réprimanda Harry de sa jolie voix.

_ Le bien et le mal, hum, vraiment, fit Clint, sceptique.

_ Ils nous croient même pas, ça sert à rien, dit le vampire.

_ Harry, transformes-toi, dit son père, vous croyez aux trucs bizarres comme des dieux, des extra-terrestres mais pas aux créatures magiques.

Devant eux, l'adolescent changea, ses chveveux s'allongèrent, ses oreilles s'effilèrent, son visage devint plus fin et deux ailes se déployèrent dans son dos, blanches et immaculées. Une aura de lumière semblait l'entourer. Tous les occupants de la pièce furent figés devant ce superbe spectacle. Sa tunique verte accordée à ses yeux, une vraie beauté. Un sentiment de paix s'échappait de lui, plongeant les occupants dans la paix et la sérénité.

_ Ami Stark, je vous demande la permission de courtiser votre fils !

_ Tu ne toucheras pas à mon fils et depuis quand es-tu gay ?

_ A Asgard, nous ne faisons pas la différence, tant que cette personne nous est digne !

_ Hey je suis là, je n'ai pas envie de me faire courtiser par une brute sans cervelle !

Il partit, rouge de colère, ses longs cheveux flottant derrière lui, ses ailes balayant le salon et cassant certains objets sur son passage.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet des ailes dans la maison ?!

_ Reparo !

Les objets revinrent à leurs places et en un seul morceau.

Tom se tourna vers Thor, une aura noire autour de lui, ses dents pointaient sur sa lèvre inférieure, ses ongles, longs, aiguisés, noirs, ses yeux rouges devinrent bordeaux comme le sang.

_ Harry n'est pas un jouet, ni un trou pour se soulager. De plus, il n'est encore qu'un enfant, espèce de pédophile. Vous ne voyez que l'extérieur, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Harry m'empêche de vous détruire. Vous n'êtes que des déchets, des souillures sur la terre. Ne...

_ TOM !

Tony coupa son fils dans sa tirade pleine de haine.

_ Tu es bien le seul qui peut faire ça, papa. Je vais voir Harry.

Il partit rejoindre son frère, sifflant sa haine et son dégoût. Tout le monde resta coî, un garçon venait de les faire trembler d'effroi.

_ Brute sans cervelle ? Hey mais je ne suis pas humain !" jeta le dieu blond, comme si de rien n'était.

WOop woOp

Merci d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre et celui. J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Merci pour les commentaires, ils m'encouragent et me guident à la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouvelle vie**

Disclaimer: Ceci est un slash et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et J.K Rowling.

Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère que cela va vous plaire!

Chapitre 3

Harry s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en attendant que les Avengers partent. Avant de se cloîtrer, il avait pu entendre l'éclat de son frère et cela l'avait fait sourire. Leur relation fraternelle était très intense et profonde mais restait fraternelle. Depuis bien longtemps, Tom se nourrissait de lui et savait qu'Harry n'était pas son calice, mais ne l'ayant pa encore trouvé, il s'abreuvait d'Harry qui avait un sang exquis. Leur relation bien qu'ambigüe, n'était que fraternelle et Harry souhaitait secrètement un homme comme son père et son frère qui se ressemblaient tellement.

Son aîné le rejoignit dans sa chambre et l'elfe alla se blottir dans ses bras. Tom n'était pas très câlin mais pour son frère, il ferait tout. Ils s'asseyèrent sur le lit, attendant que Jarvis les avertisse du départ des compagnons d'armes de leur père. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se câliner, leur père rentra avec un petit regard d'excuse et gêné. Il s'assit près d'eux avec précaution et les prit dans ses bras à son tour.

La chambre d'Harry était quelque chose que Tony avait du mal à comprendre, la chambre verte. Les murs étaient recouvert de lierres grimpantes qui se réunissaient sur un lustre de fleurs dorées qui brillait dans le noir, du lierre magique. Le lit était une espèce de mélange de mousse et de pétales qui ne fanent jamais. Cela pouvait faire féminin, mais ce n'était rien, de petits arbres au coin de la pièce et le bureau était un gros rondin de bois parfumé et rouge. De petits insectes volaient souvent dans la chambre, aujourd'hui, une petite libellule virevoltait toute heureuse.

_ Eh bien, vous avez rencontré mes nouveaux amis.

_ Ils ne sont pas fameux, renifla dédaigneusement Tom.

_ Vraiment, acquiesça le plus petit.

Tony rit et enlaça un peu plus ses garçons, ils sortirent après et allèrent ensemble dans la cuisine où Harry avait fait à manger. Ils se posèrent autour de la table pour manger en famille quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Regardant vers la fenêtre, ils virent un homme vêtu de cuir frappant le verre. Tom détourna la tête avec hauteur et Harry, curieux comme un chat, regarda son père ouvrir la fenêtre. L'homme sauta gracieusement dans la pièce.

_ J'ai senti la bonne odeur, j'en ai marre du curry de Bruce, des repas salés de Steve et des salades de Natasha.

_ Moi aussi, je suis bien content que mon fils soit là, rit Tony.

Les garçons laissèrent leur père inviter son ami à leur table. Ils le regardèrent suspicieusement mais ils ne lui firent rien. Clint s'assit en face des fils de Tony, une assiette apparut en face de lui, le faisant sursauter sous le regard moqueur de Tom et amusé d'Harry. Il leur répondit par un grand sourire d'enfant, leur demandant s'ils pouvaient faire d'autres tours, curieux comme un enfant. Harry rit, charmé, et fit un clin d'oeil au Faucon avant de s'amuser à changer la couleur des cheveux de Tom à son insu, ainsi que ceux de son père. Les yeux de Clint pétillaient et il se retenait de faire part de son amusement. Les deux victimes se moquaient de l'autre sans savoir qu'eux-même étaient touchés sous le regard mort de rire des deux autres. Harry fut obligé de quitter la table pour ne pas exploser de rire devant sa famille complètement ridicule.

Dans la cuisine, Harry put relâcher son amusement et un éclat de rire retentit hors de la cuisine suivi par les cris de Tony et Tom. Ils déboulèrent dans la cuisine suivi de Clint qui les suivait difficilement, des soubresauts secouant son corps. Tom sauta sur son frère qui l'esquiva en riant toujours, Tony à sont tour essaya. Ils jouèrent comme des enfants, se retrouvant comme avant, quand Harry leur jouait des tours digne de Maraudeurs. Une fois attrapé, le cadet fut chatouillé par son frère et son père, puis, au plus grand étonnement de l'agent du Shield, ce dernier l'attaqua. Clint manqua de l'assommer par réflexe et pourtant se laissa chatouiller, mais insensible à ce jeu, retourna la situation et le fit au milliardaire qui rit comme un fou.

La famille continua sa soirée avec un nouveau membre qui semblait séduire doucement le chef de famille sous le regard conquis des deux garçons. Cependant, en bas de la Tour, un brun vêtu de cuir montait dans un hélioporteur, muni de son arc et de ses flèches pour une mission.

WOop woOp

Harry se promenait dans un parc près de la Tour Stark renommée Tour Avenger. La nature manquait beaucoup à New York et il en ressentait grandement le manque, sa chambre verte ne lui suffisait plus, l'absence de verdure se faisait sentir comme un passage en désintox pour un drogué. Il s'assit au pied d'un arbre et s'entoura de ses bras, pris d'une fragilité soudaine. Heureusement, le soleil était visible sinon il en pleurerait. Somnolant quelque peu, le petit elfe fronça les sourcils, ne sentant plus les rayons revigorants du soleil. Papillonnant doucement les émeraudes, il ouvrit les yeux, un peu plus réveillé.

Devant lui, un géant blond se trouvait, heureux comme un paon, le regardant comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Reconnaissant Thor, Harry se hérissa mais celui-ci s'assit près de lui, à une certaine distance pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Le petit brun se détendit tout doucement après quelques minutes de silence, remarquant que le dieu n'entreprenait rien à son encontre. Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées et se remit à soupirer. Cette ville avait besoin de plus d'arbres, la nature ici était séquestrée. Soupirant à nouveau, Harry attira l'attention de Thor sur lui.

_ Alors jeune fils de Stark, pourquoi tant de soupirs pour une si jeune âme ?

_ En quoi cela vous regarde ? se braqua le brun.

_ Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère, juste être une oreille attentive. J'ai tant envie de vous connaître !

Surpris, le brun en perdit ses mots. Le dieu du tonnerre qu'il avait pris pour un de ses hommes musclés sans cervelle semblait doué d'une sensibilité. Regardant l'homme comme si c'était la première fois, enfin la deuxième pour être exact mais bref, il se reprit.

_ Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas vous agresser, c'est instinctif.

_ Ce n'est rien, mon frère aussi est difficile.

_ L'autre qui a voulu soumettre la Terre.

_ Oui, vous savez, il n'a pas toujours été comme cela. Il a toujours été différent depuis qu'on est petit, rejeté par notre population. Un jour, il a découvert qu'il a été adopté et cela a sans doute été la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase.

_ Il est où maintenant ?

_ Emprisonné pour ses fautes.

_ Et vous avez laissé faire ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça, vous...

_ Oh je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Comme je le connais, il s'est déjà échappé, mon frère est un génie, vous savez, sauf qu'il est perdu.

Harry fut triste pour lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Thor glissa un regard vers lui, le remerciant de son réconfort tacite. Il sourit au brun et posa sa grande main calleuse sur la petite main blanche sur son bras. Reprenant du poil de la bête, il sourit de toutes ses dents et relança la discussion.

_ Alors, pourquoi soupiriez-vous autant ?

_ J'ai besoin de nature, de plus de verdure. C'est peut-être bizarre pour vous mais c'est dans ma nature !

_ Je vous comprend, quand j'ai du temps sur Midgard, je vais militer contre la pollution avec des groupes importants.

_ Oh c'est vrai ?! s'exclama Harry comme émerveillé.

_ Oui, c'est une planète merveilleuse qu'il faut protéger. Je me suis moi-même autoproclamé protecteur de ce monde.

Harry regarda le dieu blond, un sourire illuminant son visage, souriant à pleines dents. Le blond fut choqué, le fils de son ami était vraiment beau, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, son visage resplendissait de bonheur. Il s'approcha un peu et lui prit la main.

_ Venez, allons nous promener !

_ Non, j'ai une meilleure idée, dit-il en faisant un sourire coquin.

Harry changea et ses vêtements se transformèrent en tunique verte, ses longs cheveux et ses ailes flottant au vent. Thor le regarda encore plus émerveillé. L'elfe sautillait vraiment d'amusement devant le dieu. Hypnotisé par un sourire magnifique et des yeux d'absinthe, il acquiesça sans même savoir ce qu'il voulait faire.

_ Nous allons ajouter de la verdure à cette ville grise et triste.

Harry s'envola et attrapa Thor qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il tira de toutes ses forces mais rien ne se fit, sous le rire du blond. Harry fit une moue vexée et redescendit au sol pour observer l'homme. Le brun fronça des sourcils et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Thor rit et tendit la main, Mjolnir arriva et il se mit à le tourner comme un bâton de majorette. Il décolla du sol, son amusement se voyait sur ses lèvres doucement recourbées. Harry s'envola à son tour et le dépassa en riant, lui intimant de le suivre.

Les deux hommes s'envolèrent sous les regards émerveillés de beaucoup de passants. Harry rigolait comme un fou, l'euphorie gagna bientôt Thor à son tour. Ils se posèrent sur l'un des plus hauts gratte-ciels de New York. D'un air conspirateur, l'elfe s'approcha du dieu et lui chuchota son plan comme un enfant.

_ Nous allons faire pousser des plantes dans tout New York. Ton rôle est majeur, vraiment, tu vas faire pleuvoir, c'est très important !

_ Mais, cela ne va pas poser de problème ?

_ Bien sûr que non, mentit Harry. Je ferais attention et la verdure est bon pour le teint des new-yorkais.

Harry lui fit une moue tout mignonne sur laquelle il fondit et acquiesça malgré les doutes qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Thor répondit au sourire du brun et laissa celui-ci lui donner son plan, laissant son air innocent pour un petit sourire espiègle que le dieu trouva complètement craquant.

_ Donc, tu vas rester ici et moi je vais faire le tour de la ville pour disséminer des graines. Je reviendrais et tu feras tomber la pluie. Okay ? le blond acquiesça et Harry s'envola. Et c'est parti !

Dissimulant sa présence à tous sauf Thor, Harry volait au dessus des gratte-ciels, descendant en piquet tout le long de certains, faisant rater des battements de coeur à Thor et même s'arrêter quand l'elfe s'approchait trop près du sol. Il vola dans toute la ville, disparaissant même au regard de Thor, qui se faisait un sang d'encre jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse. Les nerfs du pauvre dieu manquèrent de lâcher plusieurs fois avant que le farceur ne se pose sur l'immeuble en face du sien, un sourire gigantesque aux lèvres.

_ Vas-y !

Thor se mit à faire tourner son marteau dans sa main, le ciel s'assombrit sous le regard émerveillé d'Harry qui regarda l'homme blond manier son marteau avec dextérité. Il voyait s'échapper de lui une aura de puissance et de confiance en soi. Il était comme hypnotisé, le blond était magnifique, ses cheveux virevoltaient dans le vent, ses yeux bleus étaient électriques, en habit civil, hors de son armure asgardienne, ses muscles saillaient et l'eau dégoulinait de ses vêtements, le rendant encore plus beau et sexy. Il plongea ses émeraudes dans les saphirs de Thor et le temps sembla faire une pause. Leurs regards toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre, la pluie s'arrêta, le dieu ayant stoppé son mouvement répétitif. Le petit elfe s'envola vers lui et se posa juste dans ses bras, levant la tête pour ne pas couper leur lien visuel.

Thor était dans le même état que l'adolescent. Lorsque la pluie avait débuté, il avait perdu toute notion de ce qui n'était pas Harry, ses longs cheveux bruns plaqués contre son visage et son corps, ainsi que ses vêtements devenus légèrement transparent. Les yeux dans les yeux, il avait regardé le fils de son ami voler vers lui avec légèreté. Il tomba juste dans ses bras, comme si cela avait toujours été sa place. Thor sourit au brun qui le lui rendit. Il resserra son étreinte avant de commencer à parler.

_ Je sais que vous êtes encore jeune mais, cela vous dirait-il de vous promener avec moi un autre jour ?

_ Avec plaisir, soupira Harry. Je suis désolé si je vous ai agressé la première fois, vous m'avez fait peur et insulté d'une certaine manière et je démarre toujours au quart de tour...

_ Je m'excuse aussi.

Tous deux contents, ils partirent comme un mignon couple de papillons vers la Tour Avenger. Harry entra à l'étage de son père avec Thor, mouillé et échevelé, le blond dans le même état. Tom apparut de nulle part, faisant sursauter son petit frère et Thor qui était aux anges.

_ Peux-tu me dire où tu étais ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Papa est très en colère, c'est Clint qui a réussi à le calmer et heureusement ! Sinon il aurait alerté l'armé, la police et les aurors. Tu dois me donner une raison en béton !

_ Jeune Stark c'es...

_ Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle, coupa méchamment Tom. En plus, lâchez-le !

Il tira Harry de l'étreinte du blond et sous la surprise des deux tourtereaux. Harry se dégagea de la poigne de son frère dans un cri qui alerta leur père. Tony arriva rouge de colère jusqu'aux oreilles, bien qu'un peu pâle à cause de l'inquiétude.

_ Où étais-tu ?! cria-t-il.

_ Dans un parc, en bas, dit-il simplement.

_ Et tu n'as prévenu personne, j'ai cru...j'ai cru...

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Harry en allant câliner son père. Mais je suis un elfe, j'ai besoin de nature et y en a pas ici, je me sens mal, vraiment mal !

_ Oh, tu aurais dû le dire, nous aurions cherché un moyen pour régler le problème. Ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant que je le sais, je vais chercher...

_ Oh mais nous av..., commença Thor.

_ Nous nous sommes promenés dans tellement de parcs que je me sens neuf, s'écria Harry, cachant la voix du dieu.

Surpris, celui-ci plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, mimant un "chut" sous le regard surpris du blond. Harry se détacha de son père et s'approcha de Thor, avant de s'accrocher à son bras et de donner un sourire heureux à sa famille, même Clint fut sous le choc.

_ J'ai accepté un rendez-vous avec Thor.

WOop woOp

Le lendemain, les informations battaient leur plein ainsi que youtube et d'autres sites internet. Dans la nuit, la pluie était tombée en quantité et au premier rayon de soleil, les citoyens purent voir la ville complètement transformée et verte. Les immeubles étaient remplis de lierres grimpantes qui longeaient les jointures et laissaient entrer le soleil par les grandes fenêtres en verre. Les toits faisaient office de mini-forêt mais seulement ceux où les hélicoptères ne se posaient pas, montrant de cette façon le caractère humain de cet évènement. De nombreux oiseaux volaient dans la ville et des insectes, comme des papillons, des abeilles et des libellules, virevoltaient au grand étonnement de tous car le manque de nature de la ville avait fait disparaître toute faune et, en une nuit, tout était réapparu. De nombreux scientifiques avaient émis l'hypothèse que la nature reprenait ses droits et rapidement mais l'emplacement bien spécifique des plantes laissaient transparaître une conscience dans les actions et non hostile vu qu'elles n'empêchaient rien ( les plantes ).

Harry descendit à l'étage des Avengers dès qu'il vit tout le vert dans la ville de New York. Suivant les instructions de Jarvis, il entra dans la chambre du prince d'Asgard sans même frapper, impatient et heureux. Il se dirigea vers le lit où se trouvait le grand blond et sauta dessus sans vraiment réfléchir pour réveiller le dieu. Il posa ses mains sur ses biceps et le secoua avec entrain. Endormi, le réflexe du blond fut d'étreindre la personne qui le dérangeait.

_ Plus tard, il est trop tôt.

Harry fut d'abord choqué mais se coucha contre un pectoral bien musclé et s'endormit, bercé par le son du coeur de l'homme plus âgé. Un soupir de bien-être échappa à l'homme blond et Harry se lova encore plus contre lui. Il pourrait lui annoncer la nouvelle plus tard, il avait lancé un sort de régénération sur la flore pour qu'elle repousse une fois coupée, cela fera les pieds aux personnes qui voudraient couper ses plantes.

WOop woOp

A l'étage au dessus, dans la chambre parentale, Tony était couché dans son lit rond comme son réacteur, à ses côtés, Clint dans le plus simple appareil. Lové dans ses bras, Tony se sentait bien et en sécurité, cela pouvait paraître rapide mais l'agent du Shield lui ressemblait tellement, ils se comprenaient d'une certaine manière, surtout à cause de leur enfance. Oubliés par un père qui les utilisait seulement quand il en avait besoin et d'autres choses de ce genre. Mais l'agent avait ce quelque chose que Tony n'avait pas, le sens des responsabilités et les pieds sur terre.

Cependant, un Clint Barton aussi réel que celui qui se trouvait dans le lit de Stark courait dans les rues d'une ville de France, ses vêtements noirs le faisant disparaître dans les ombres.

WOop woOp

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, je remercie aussi Shinigami's Bride pour me corriger et à la prochaine !

Pour Tézuka J, Jarry et Tom sont frères et ont été élever par Tony depuis en bas âge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouvelle vie**

Disclaimer : Ceci est un slash et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et J.K Rowling.

Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère que cela va vous plaire !

Je vais bientôt déménager, partir pour la France pour mes études alors je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant septembre. Donc bonne fin de vacances et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4

POV Loki

J'étais sur Midgard depuis quelques jours, j'avais observé la maison Stark, ces enfants étaient vraiment fantastiques autant que leur père et le plus petit avait rejeté mon frère, j'aurai rigolé si j'avais pu mais mes instincts de libellule ne le permettaient pas. J'avais écouté avec curiosité et fascination l'histoire de cette famille. Les enfants de deux entités, ces enfants étaient des demi-dieux, voilà longtemps que je n'en avais pas rencontré. Stark devait être fier de ses enfants. J'aurai aimé pouvoir m'occuper des miens avant que mon père ne les tue.

Je volais jusqu'aux quartiers de Thor et des autres avengers, prenant garde cependant aux rencontres que je pourrais faire. C'est là que je commençais à me sentir étourdi, les murs dégageaient une odeur forte. Je tombais bientôt au sol, assommé. Sans doute, l'Homme du mur qui avait essayé de me tuer. Quand je me réveillais, j'étais dans la main de l'agent que j'avais possédé, sur une immense piste où un de leur horrible moyen de transport en métal tournait. Un seul contact avec l'humain et je pus pénétrer son esprit, je m'envolais rapidement pour accomplir une idée qui lui était passée par la tête et qui était une merveilleuse pour moi.

Je me métamorphosais en Clint Barton et entrais chez les Stark par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je n'avais pas peur de me faire découvrir, seul Natasha Romanoff connaissait l'homme et, de plus, jamais personne n'avait vu à travers mes rôles, sauf mon frère qui connaissait certains de mes tics. Le regard des jeunes se fit méfiant, d'emblée, sans doute à cause de l'idiotie et du sceptissisme du vrai Clint Barton la veille. Je fis un peu d'humour que rattrapa tout de suite Stark. Cet homme était d'un sarcasme et d'un humour comparable aux miens, très intéressant donc.

La soirée se passa et je me sentis bien, cela peut sembler bizarre mais je ne m'étais pas senti comme cela depuis longtemps. Les Stark m'avaient accepté rapidement sans même se poser de question, je sais que ce n'est pas mon apparence mais c'était d'une facilité impressionnante. Stark m'avait même demandé de l'appeler Tony. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais la magie fait vite et bien les choses, je me suis senti chez moi.

Tony était d'une intelligence folle et n'avait aucun complexe pour parler, il flirtait même avec moi sans vergogne quand ses enfants ne regardaient pas. Même si je n'étais pas venu pour cela, Tony était un beau morceau qu'on ne laissait pas s'échapper et je suis égoïste, s'il me laisse le réclamer comme mien, seule la mort pourra le libérer.

Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner que je partageais avec eux, vers dix heures, Tony remarqua la disparition d'Harry. Le jeune très câlin ne restait jamais longtemps seul, d'après les dires de sa famille quand j'essayais de les calmer. Ils ordonnèrent à l'Homme du mur de trouver le jeune homme mais au bout de deux heures de recherches infructueuses, Tony se résolut même à appeler la police mais l'Homme du mur le stoppa, lui donnant des nombres que Tony nomma plus tard statistiques.

Vers les quinze heures, je sentis la magie de mon frère dans le ciel ainsi qu'une autre très pure. Je vis que Tom le sentit aussi car il se posta devant l'une des grandes baies vitrées et attendit, un peu plus calme que le matin. Je descendis voir Tony dans son laboratoire, il était toujours agité mais occupait son esprit. Je me postais près de lui, assez proche pour que nos épaules se touchent. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule en demande de réconfort. Je posais mon bras autour de lui et le collais à moi.

En sa présence, je me surprenais moi-même, il se dégageait de lui une fragilité que je connaissais moi-même. Harry sans le savoir m'ouvrait une porte encore plus grande dans leur vie et dans le coeur de son père.

_ Cela me fait bizarre, j'ai souvent été seul, enfin... bref, et tu es soudain là. Merci beaucoup.

_ Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

_ Oui mais... Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, en deux jours, tu fais même parti de la famille, tu es vraiment spécial.

J'étais ému, j'en avais presque oublié mon plan machiavélique ou même ma curiosité. Je voulais vraiment faire parti de cette famille. Un cri nous tira de notre petite bulle et Tony sortit violemment de mes bras et courut dans le salon.

WOop woOp

J'étais couché dans le lit rond de Tony, lui dans mes bras. Je pense que c'était un petit jeu de la magie, sur Asgard, j'étais un don de la magie, sans doute, était-ce une manière pour que tous ceux comme Harry, Tom et moi trouvent une forme de bonheur ensemble. Je n'étais sûr de rien sauf que j'avais vraiment envie de rester avec eux. Tony était couché sur mon torse, je me sentais bien.

_ Tony, tu sais, quand j'étais jeune, j'étais différent...

_ Différent comment ?

_ Laisse-moi finir ! Mon père m'a alors mis à l'écart mais quand il avait besoin de moi, il m'appelait pour une affaire à régler ou autre, je n'étais qu'un outil. Mais ici, je me sens vraiment bien et c'est grâce à toi.

_ Je me sens bien avec toi aussi, murmura Tony. Je te trouve cependant un peu différent du profil psychologique que j'avais lu.

_ C'est parce que je ne me montre qu'à toi !

_ Tu es vraiment charmant, ce qui te vaut le grand honneur de partager mon lit, et chastement. Je sais que tu es triste de ne pas passer une nuit torride avec moi au bout du deuxième jour mais je suis fatigué.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr !

Tony s'endormit sur mon épaule, en fait celle de l'autre. Curieux, je me métamorphosais en moi et le milliardaire se lova encore plus contre moi. Pour moi, c'était un signe. Tony était fait pour moi, Loki et allait m'appartenir. Encore une fois, cette phrase me revint en force mais je le répétais et redis une nouvelle fois, je me sentais vraiment bien.

Fin POV Loki

WOop woOp

Clint et Tony buvaient tranquillement un café dans la cuisine pour se réveiller un peu plus quand ils virent Tom passer, une aura noire l'entourant, en rage. Inquiet, Tony suivit son fils et essaya de le faire parler mais Tom n'ouvrit jamais la bouche pour répondre, se contentant de jeter des regards noirs à tout va. Arrivé aux quartiers des Avengers, Tom rentra dans la chambre où il avait sentit l'odeur de son frère.

En grande pompe, il ouvrit brusquement la porte, la frappant contre le mur au passage. Réveillant le couple sur le lit, Thor se leva en position de défense devant Harry tandis que ce dernier, désorienté, s'était assis sur le lit et regardait son frère en fronçant les sourcils. Se rendant compte de la situation, il rougit, se releva du lit de Thor et alla jusqu'à Tom, la tête basse.

_ Je me suis réveillé au levé du soleil pour lui montrer quelque chose mais on s'est endormi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ou autre chose.

_ J'ai soif, dit abruptement Tom.

Même s'il ne le disait pas, il était vert de jalousie. Son frère, son petit frère avait un prétendant. Il se sentait délaissé, voilà deux jours que Thor était devenu une priorité. Habituellement, dés le réveil, Harry venait le voir lui, quand il allait mal, c'est lui qu'il venait voir et voilà que ce goujat blond avait la priorité sur lui, lui, son aîné, c'était inadmissible. Il regarda férocement Thor avant de guider son frère vers l'extérieur. Harry donna un sourire penaud au blond avant de sortir.

Thor s'assit dans son lit et ne prit pas tellement rigueur des actions de Tom, lui aussi avait protégé l'honneur de Loki jusqu'à ce que son frère le paralyse, lui faisant visionner ses ébats pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de son aide. Il en était encore dégoûté, son frère était une vraie bête. Le blond se coucha et sentit la chaleur du lit qu'il avait partagé un peu plus d'une heure avec Harry. Il ne s'en souvenait pas très bien, il dormait mais la sensation de bien-être ressentie était bel et bien présente, une chaleur s'était répandue dans son corps et son âme.

WOop woOp

Harry sautillait sur l'immense balcon de la tour Stark. Le vert tout autour répandait une chaleur dans son corps. Fier comme un paôn de son travail, la faune et la flore étaient en parfaite harmonie malgré les immeubles gigantesques sur lesquelles elles se dressaient. Il eut cependant un petit coup au coeur malgré sa grande fierté, il aurait aimé partagé cela avec Thor. Le grand blond semblait plus intelligent et sensible qu'il ne paraissait, et cela faisait plaisir à Harry, beaucoup.

Loki, dans le corps de Clint, regardait à l'extérieur, voyant l'oeuvre du fils de l'homme à qui il faisait la cour. Il sourit, ce petit avait du potentiel dans ce qui était de répandre le chaos, les new-yorkais étaient plus que paniqués malgré la gentille disposition des plantes. Lui se serait contenté de tout geler sans donner aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Le fils de Tony était quand même gentil, et sage car il venait de sauver New York de sa grande pollution. Son état de géant des glaces, pourvu du don des éléments, lui permettait de sentir la nature et celle de ce monde était malade. Il sentait de là où il était les glaces de Midgard pousser des plaintes de détresse et d'agonie.

Soupirant, il se dit qu'être gentil était vraiment plus facile que de faire le mal, cela lui permettait d'avoir une famille. Il marcha vers le laboratoire de Tony quand il rencontra les yeux noirs de Tom et celui-ci sembla le tuer sur place. La rage qui émanait de lui était plus que palpable, Loki se demanda ce qui avait bien pu énerver le jeune homme à ce point. Il s'arrêta près du garçon mais ne le toucha point, il n'aimait pas la compassion alors il n'en donnait point.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Cela ne vous regarde pas, cracha Tom.

_ D'accord, et l'homme partit sous la surprise du jeune homme.

Il continua son chemin sans aucun remord ou compassion, un sourire au coin de la bouche même. Tom fulmina de plus bel d'être ignoré mais n'arrêta pas l'homme, son orgueil blessé. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour laisser sa colère s'exprimer. Personne n'avait de considération pour lui. Il s'arrêta soudain, remarquant le fils de ses pensées, il n'était pas seul, Harry et son père étaient là et son opinion comptait pour son petit frère, même plus que tout. Un sourire se fit sur ses lèvres et il partit cette fois-ci vers sa chambre d'un pas content.

WOop woOp

" Monsieur, New York est en crise depuis la nuit dernière, je sais que vous n'écoutez presque jamais, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, les informations mais c'est important."

_ Vas-y Jarvis.

" Une quantité impressionnante de plantes en tout genre s'est mise à pousser sur les grattes-ciels et les rues de la ville sans pour autant être encombrante..."

Tony releva la tête de surprise. Des plantes ? Activant les écrans holographiques autour de lui, il ouvrit plusieurs pages sur les infos du jour et les vidéos correspondantes. On voyait des arbres et des plantes grimpantes pousser grâce à la pluie, c'était vraiment magnifique, cela semblait rendre vie à la ville si grise. A cela de nombreux animaux migrèrent vers la ville pour se nicher dans cette nouvelle flore. La ville était superbe et plus vivante, les plantes comme douées d'une conscience n'avaient atteint aucunes entrées, réseaux, fils électriques, rien n'était obstrué, cela donnait un beau paysage. Soudain, un scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire brusquement :

_" _ Oh mais nous av..., commença Thor._

__ Nous nous sommes promenés dans tellement de parcs que je me sens neuf, s'écria Harry, cachant la voix du dieu."_

Tony fronça les sourcils de compréhension, tout cela était l'oeuvre de son fils. Un sentiment de fierté emplit son coeur mais la raison lui dicta de ne pas lui en faire part, en tant que parent, il irait voir Harry et le sermonnerait pour ses actions. Soupirant devant son rôle de parent, Tony se leva pour aller dans la chambre de son cadet.

_ Jarvis, as-tu autre chose à dire ? se stoppa-t-il à la dernière minute.

" Je crains Monsieur que mes récepteurs n'aient un problème, je me suis retourné plusieurs fois la vidéo, cependant je ne trouve pas la clef du problème. La vidéo est statistiquement impossible."

_ Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

" Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, mais vous m'avez créé pour être un tant soit peu indépendant, alors c'est ce que je fais", Tony éluda la réplique de l'IA d'un mouvement de main et le pressa de continuer. " Donc, après que l'agent Barton soit monté dans l'héliporteur, quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait à votre fenêtre, cependant je n'ai aucune vue de cette transition. De plus, le temps entre les deux apparitions est trop court. J'ai fait des tests avec des échantillons d'ADN que j'ai relevé dans la cuisine à l'aide de mes extensions et le résultat indique que c'est bien l'agent Barton. Mais le temps de déplacement est toujours incompréhensible..."

_ Je crains moi aussi de ne pas connaître la réponse, je vais soumettre tout cela aux garçons, sans doute auront-ils une idée.

Malgré les sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de l'agent du Shield, le milliardaire n'avait rien perdu de sa paranoïa et préférait être sûr.

En face des images, Harry et Tom eurent la même idée et ils parlèrent en même temps.

_ Un métamorphe.

Tony fronça les sourcils, les garçons se regardèrent et montèrent les escaliers avant leur père qui foncerait directement sans aucune tactique. Dans une salle d'entraînement, le faux Clint tapait dans un sac de frappe. Loki, habituellement, n'était pas sportif mais il fallait avouer que cela le détendait un peu d'entraîner son corps autant que son cerveau et sa magie.

Plongeant dans ses pensées quelques instants, il en sortit brusquement quand il se sentit encerclé. Les jeunes Stark l'entouraient, sans aucune hostilité, le regardant simplement. N'importe qui aurait pu être mal à l'aise mais pas lui, le dieu du mensonge.

_ Ey Clint, s'écria Harry. Tu ne sortais pas avec la rousse assez violente. Papa nous a parlé d'un couple d'assassins au téléphone.

_ Non, nous sommes juste très proches, dit le dieu sans se démonter. Je l'ai aidé dans un moment difficile de sa vie et nous sommes restés lier.

_ D'accord, pourtant, continua l'elfe, je ne vous ai jamais vraiment vu ensemble.

_ Natasha est quelque peu misanthrope, dit-il en frottant sa tête d'un air gêné. Cela m'étonne même qu'elle vive avec nous tous...

_ Vraiment, demanda Tom en s'investissant dans la conversation pour la première fois.

_ Oui, sourit le faux Clint.

Tom, las de ces enfantillages, lança une potion de révélation sur l'homme qui l'attrapa par réflexe. Loki doutait qu'on le soupçonnait et fit comme s'il ne comprenait rien. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Tom et répliqua à l'attaque physique par une attaque verbale bien acérée. Peut-être que le fils de l'Homme de Métal le prendait mal mais ce n'était pas lui que le dieu voulait mais son père alors il s'en fichait complètement.

_ J'ai remarqué à quel point tu es jaloux et désemparé depuis que ton père et ton frère sont en couple. C'est peut-être rapide mais c'est ainsi et tu ne pourras rien y faire, j'y veillerai. Tu te sens seul, pauvre petite chose, la solitude te pèse...

_ Pensez-vous que mon père vous accepterait si on lui disait que vous ne nous plaisez pas...?

_ Cela vous dérangerait que votre père se repose enfin sur quelqu'un, lui qui s'est toujours occupé de vous ! Il a enfin trouvé un amant qui veut rester à ses côtés, passant outre sa richesse et sa vie, et vous voulez lui enlever ça..., Harry jeta un sort de mutisme aux deux ainsi qu'un de stupéfixion afin de parler.

_ Bon, nous voulions savoir qui vous êtes vraiment et quelles étaient vos intentions envers notre père ? Révélez-vous avant que nous ne vous y forcions !

" Toi, Tom, tu sais bien que je t'aime mais il faut que je me trouve aussi un compagnon, je n'ai rien dit quand tu avais des petits et petites amis alors laisse Thor ! Je veux être avec lui, il est gentil. Et Papa a aussi besoin d'un autre amour que le nôtre alors s'il te plait, Tom laisse-le."

Il leva ses sorts et attendit. Le faux Clint ébouriffa ses cheveux et déplia ses muscles qui étaients immobilisés. Il perdit tout air affable et leur donna un regard froid, mais pourtant ne changea pas.

_ Je veux continuer à vivre avec votre père et ma vraie identité va tout gâcher et je ne le veux pas. Votre père est quelqu'un comme je n'en ai jamais vu et je ne veux pour rien au monde le perdre. Jamais, il ne m'acceptera, personne ne veut de moi en vrai alors je ne veux pas de son rejet.

Tom et Harry ouvrirent grands les yeux devant ce discours, l'homme en face d'eux était comme eux dans leur précédente vie. Ils auraient aimé l'aider mais là c'était à lui de se débrouiller. En tant que métamorphe, l'homme était une créature magique et leur père sans doute son âme-soeur, seul lui pouvait faire avancer leur avenir et cacher la vérité ne servirait à rien. Harry secoua la tête et Tom passa une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'homme, avant de la retirer rapidement.

_ Bon, on ne dira pas à notre père que vous n'êtes pas lui, cependant, il n'est pas du tout comme vous le décrivez, il a une très grande compréhension, commença Harry.

_ Mais le mensonge ne mène à rien, dites-lui et vous verrez. nous vous prévenons cependant, blessez-le ou autre chose et on vous tuera...

Les garçons montèrent alors que Tony arrivait avec les autres avengers. Harry les arrêta en disant qu'ils s'étaient trompés et que c'était le vrai Clint Barton, Jarvis devait avoir eu un accroc qu'ils allaient vérifier. Tony crut ses enfants et partit à son tour. Natasha descendit et posa de nombreuses questions à l'homme qui répondit, puis las, il monta pour rencontrer le regard bleu du dieu du tonnerre. Thor fronça les sourcils devant l'homme et se promit de l'observer un peu.

Dans leur laboratoire, les garçons effacèrent quelques données et jouèrent quelque peu dans les données de Jarvis avant d'être satisfait. L'IA se vexa un peu mais les arguments des garçons le dérida un peu. Si c'était pour le bien de son créateur, il ferait tout.

WOop woOp

Je vous remercie à toutes et tous ( au cas où j'ai des lecteurs masculins, ce dont je suis peu sûre ) pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur. Merci beaucoup. Ainsi qu'à ma correctrice Shinigami's Bride.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A la prochaine, bisous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nouvelle vie**

Disclaimer : Ceci est un slash et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et J.K Rowling.

Je remercie Shinigami's Bride d'être ma bêta.

Voici le cinquième chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Chapitre 5

Clint, essouflé et courbaturé, descendit de l'hélioporteur avec un soupir de soulagement, la pensée qui lui vint fut "Sweet home sweet". Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était parti, sa mission d'infiltration avait été plus longue que prévu et la fin avait été quelque peu mouvementé. Heureusement il avait pu essuyer les traces de sang dans l'hélioporteur, ainsi qu'envoyer un court rapport. Las, il se dirigea vers sa chambre lentement quand Tony arriva vers lui brusquement.

_ Clint, s'exclama-t-il, ça va, il haussa les épaules, pressé de retrouver la baignoire que Tony lui avait offert.

Tony passa et l'embrassa goulûment. Pris par surprise, Clint se laissa faire puis répondit au baiser avec passion. Le milliardaire se recula un peu, les sourcils froncés, puis posa ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre avec plus de précaution, analysant presque. L'agent du Shield happa ses lèvres à son tour quand Tony sortit brusquement de son étreinte, tiré vers l'arrière. Ouvrant les yeux, Clint Barton tomba sur son exact reflet, sous sa surprise la plus totale. Son clone le regardait méchamment avec l'homme qu'il venait d'embrasser dans les bras. Tony écarquilla les yeux devant deux Clint, il était sûr que son amant était le Clint qui le tenait mais cependant lequel était le vrai. Se reculant avec précaution de celui qui le tenait, soudain plus froid.

_ Jarvis, avertis Natasha et les autres avengers, ne laisses personne d'autre pénétrer ce couloir que tu condamneras.

Les deux ne dirent rien, aucun d'eux n'essaya de s'enfuir, ils se regardaient, prêt à attaquer au moindre mouvement. Le cerveau de Tony tournait à mille à l'heure, essayant de voir les différences, se rendant compte que c'était sans doute le sien le faux cependant que l'homme était devenu ainsi, devant ses fils, Clint redevenait un homme froid, susceptible à l'humour douteux. Les autres avengers entrèrent dans le couloir tandis que des lasers s'activèrent, condamnant par la même occasion l'espace.

Bruce jeta un regard surpris à l'homme qui lui fit un sourire penaud.

_ Je suis un peu paranoïaque c'est vrai mais ça sert, regarde, dit-il en montrant les deux Clint.

Steve se mit entre les deux hommes et posa des questions auxquels les deux répondaient exactement. Natasha, elle, observait attentivement alors que Thor regardait le tout curieusement. Tony, lui, stressait comme un fou, soudain celui avec qui il avait passé plusieurs jours se tourna vers lui.

_ Tony, amour, je t'aime vraiment, ces jours avec toi ont été les meilleurs de ma vie, mieux que les coups d'un soir ou les relations que j'ai eu.

_ Tu es le faux Clint, c'est ça ? demanda Tony.

_ Oui je l'avoue et c'est une première pour moi, avouer un méfait mais pour toi je le fais.

_ Tu es q...

_ Oh mon frère ! Je savais que tu te serais délivré vite.

Thor s'était avancé et avait parlé tellement fort, faisant sursauter les autres. Loki sourit et se tourna vers le blond. Tous sortirent leurs armes pour attaquer sauf Tony qui était quelque peu désemparé. Ses yeux bruns s'assombrirent et il recula en secouant la tête, Tony se sentait trahi, pour une fois qu'il se sentait bien avec quelqu'un, une personne sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un fantasme en fait, une illusion, pourquoi ? Pourquoi le faire souffrir de cette manière, lui parmi tant d'autres avengers qu'il y avait pensa-t-il égoïstement. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir le martyre, son cœur allait exploser, il suffoquait carrément lorsque Clint se transforma en Loki.

Loki vit l'état de son amant et s'avança vers lui mais blessé celui-ci leva le menton dans un geste insolent et lui jeta un regard méprisant. Il sortit des lunettes d'on ne sait où et les posa sur son nez car les yeux vert du dieu du mensonge semblaient le transpercer et lire toutes ses douleurs. Lissant ses vêtements pour reprendre contenance quand ses camarades se tournèrent vers lui, suivant le regard du traître, il cracha sa souffrance sous l'ironie qui le caractérisait souvent.

_ Rudolph, tu es bien le dieu du mensonge, je m'incline, et en tant que tel, cela me choque que tu squattes la maison du pauvre mortel que je suis, tu déclines mon pauvre ami. C'est pour cela que nous allons te donner une seconde raclée.

Comme un clairon sonné, les autres avengers se tournèrent vers lui, armes aux poings, prêt à attaquer quand tous se figèrent pour une raison inconnu sauf Thor qui n'avait pris aucune arme. Harry et Tom arrivèrent au milieu d'eux tous, baguettes en main, le petit brun se lova dans les bras du dieu blond et commença à s'expliquer, outrepassant le regard noir de son frère aîné.

_ Bon, l'homme ici présent est comme Tom et moi, et en tant qu'être magique, son compagnon, mon père compte plus que tout, c'est une nouvelle vie pour lui et tout. Donc, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser lui faire du mal car ce n'est qu'avec lui que notre père sera heureux.

_ Enfin, ce que veut dire mon frère, c'est que nous lui laissons une chance, l'amour pour les êtres magiques surpasse tout, vraiment tout !

Loki défit le sort et libéra Tony, laissant les autres pris, surtout Hulk mais ce dernier n'eut besoin d'aucune aide extérieur ou magique pour se défaire de l'emprise et sembla plus en colère que jamais. Il s'apprêta à abattre son énorme poing vert contre le dieu du mensonge mais Tony, d'instinct ou quelque chose de plus profond, se plaça devant le dieu puis écarquilla les yeux sous son geste. Le géant vert arrêta son geste d'incompréhension, il ouvrit la bouche mais pas pour crier comme tout le monde s'y attendait.

_ Iron ami, pourquoi protéger dieu !

_ Je...Je..., pour la première fois de sa vie, l'homme ne trouvait plus ses mots.

Harry trouva son père tout mignon tandis que Tom eut une grimace de dégoût. Il trouvait cette scène d'une niaiserie à fondre en larmes. Ecœurant.

Loki étreint le milliardaire par derrière, posant sa tête contre son épaule. L'homme aurait pu s'extraire de l'étreinte mais son corps ne le voulut pas, comme ayant trouvé un refuge ou des terrains connus, et s'y lova. Tony perdit tout de sa superbe et rougit.

_ Oh, gazouilla Harry. Ses instincts sont si développés que son corps parle pour lui-même. J'ai hâte d'être comme ça.

Faisant fi du commentaire d'Harry, Loki resserra son étreinte sur Tony et ils disparurent tout deux, sous le regard ébahi de tous, même des garçons. Ces derniers libérèrent les autres qui s'énervèrent sur eux, Thor coupa court aux discussions d'un coup en élevant la voix.

_ Mon frère est possessif et jaloux, il va d'abord essuyer tout malaise avant de revendiquer l'ami Stark comme il se doit sur Asgard.

Des cris des camarades de l'Ironman se firent mais le blond les ignora avant de finir par une phrase qui les choqua tous.

_ Ceci n'est plus de votre ressort !

WOop woOp

Tony ressentit un étrange malaise lorsqu'ils disparurent et devint vert à l'arrivée, manquant de régurgiter son repas sur Loki. Le Dieu le retint contre lui, l'empêchant de s'affaisser au sol à cause de sa nausée, mais une fois en état, il recula brusquement, trébuchant en arrière et tombant assis sur un lit d'où il se leva aussi prestement qu'il y était tombé. Essayant de prendre la posture la plus arrogante qui soit, le sourire au coin des lèvres, les yeux plantés dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et les bras croisés. Loki avait bien vu que c'était sa façon de se protéger et cela le blessa quelque peu que ce soit contre lui.

_ Je sais que mon identité dérange...

_ Dérange ! Dérange, cria Tony en perdant son calme apparent. C'est carrément impossible entre nous ! Tu m'as jeté du haut d'un gratte-ciel et voulu exterminer les humains ! Merde !

Tony était plus que blessé, il semblait plongé dans un gouffre. Pour une fois qu'il s'était trouvé un conjoint idéal, celui-ci s'avérait être un dieu psychopathe et mégalomane ! Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mériter cela, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier mais se retint. Il était Ironman, pardi. Et cette déception amoureuse aussi rapide soit-elle n'allait rien lui faire.

_ Hum..., bon, tout est réglé je penses, nous nous sommes tout dit, ramènes-moi à ma tour.

_ Non !

_ Non ?

_ Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris, j'ai dit non. Le milliardaire allait se mettre à hurler à nouveau quand Loki le prit de court en commençant à parler. J'étais gentil mais cela ne semble pas fonctionner donc, maintenant je n'aurai aucune pitié. Je te veux et tu m'appartiendras, et tu sais pourquoi Tony ! Parce que tu m'es destiné et que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'aurai et tu l'accepteras. Tu es à moi, Tony.

_ Jamais, cria Tony mais toussotant pour reprendre contenance, il reprit. N'es-tu pas le dieu des mensonges, parce que là ça semble être tout autre en prenant tes rêves pour la réalité. Jamais de la vie.

_ Eh bien Tony, tu apprendras qu'on ne dit jamais, répliqua le dieu pas vexé pour un sou. Et comme tu sembles si contre, je vais te montrer que ton corps me veut déjà.

Loki repoussa Tony sur le lit et se coucha sur lui derechef, sans prendre garde à ses protestations. L'homme se débattit mais cela ne faisait rien, le dieu était trop fort. Tous vêtements disparurent, ne laissant que deux corps nus et le milliardaire ne put s'empêcher de frémir au contact de leurs deux peaux. Loki se mit à baiser son cou, provoquant des frissons dans son dos, il descendit encore jusqu'à un téton rose déjà bien dur qu'il mordit violemment avant de le câliner avec sa langue et jouant de l'autre de ses doigts. Cela lui tira un gémissement qu'il essaya de retenir en plaquant ses mains sur son bouche pour éviter que d'autres sons ne s'échappent de la barrière de ses lèvres.

Loki se sentit durcir à ce son et lâcha le bout de chair de son homme pour remonter à son visage. Il regarda son amant sous lui et sourit vicieusement, le regard vert pétillant d'amusement et de désir. Les cheveux de Tony étaient ébouriffés, ses yeux embués par le plaisir et ses joues rouges, le superhéros était magnifique. Le dieu enleva les main de l'homme qui le retenait et l'embrassa sauvagement, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de répondre après un moment.

_ Tu vois Tony, même si tu n'acceptes pas encore, ton corps oui, et il me supplie même, il me veut et n'a pas peur, ni ne se retient, dit-il en pressant sa main contre le sexe de l'homme avant de la remonter à sa nuque et l'entraîner dans un profond baiser.

_ Arrêtes Loki, s'écria Tony après que l'homme l'ai relâché, un filet de bave les reliant encore. Arrêtes !

Sans l'écouter, Loki commença à descendre vers le centre de son plaisir, bien éveillé et dur, les gémissements se transformaient en cris et les mains épinglées au dessus de sa tête par la magie, le génie ne pouvait qu'extérioriser les sensations ressenties. L'homme ne pouvait résister aux assauts de l'autre brun qui l'attaquait de sa bouche et de ses mains, elles étaient partout, caressant chaque parcelle de peau. Lorsque la langue de Loki descendit plus bas que son aine, Tony paniqua subitement et commença à se débattre mais le dieu évita le membre gonflé de son amant et descendit plus bas encore. La vision de la tête du dieu suçant l'intérieur de ses cuisses lui fit l'effet d'une vague de chaleur balayant son corps tout entier et quelques gouttes de sperme s'échappèrent de son gland. Mais quand Loki en approcha sa bouche, le milliardaire fondit presque en larmes et lâcha un cri de rage, à la surprise de son partenaire qui se recula, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Je ne veux... je ne veux pas ! Si tu veux une relation entre nous, je ne veux pas qu'elle commence ainsi et soit basée sur le sexe ! S'il te plaît... Loki !

Le dieu se recula et sembla peser le pour et le contre. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui qui n'avait en rien perdu son érection mais qui voulait quand même arrêter. Lui-même encore excité, ne voulait pas arrêter mais s'il voulait vraiment bien commencer cette relation, sans doute fallait-il faire des concessions. Soupirant, il accepta. Un sourire arrogant se peignit sur le visage de Stark mais ce dernier le perdit bien vite quand Loki glissa contre lui, peau contre peau.

_ Mais que fais-tuuuAhhh !

_ Vois-tu Tony, j'ai le pénis plus que réveillé, même douloureux... toi aussi d'ailleurs, dit-il après un moment. Et pourquoi ne pas sceller notre accord en se faisant plaisir, Amour, dit-il en continuant à frotter son sexe contre celui de l'ingénieur qui rejeta la tête vers l'arrière de plaisir.

Tony entoura ses jambes autour de son amant, se frottant en retour contre son corps en criant. Loki posa sa main gauche près de son visage et se mit à le pilonner ( sans pénétration bien sûr ) sans tendresse, arrachant des cris plus intenses et plus forts à l'humain. Leurs sueurs se mêlaient et les grognements de Loki faisaient trembler l'autre brun encore plus de désir presque assouvi. Puis, sentant la jouissance venir, Tony se lova encore plus contre Loki, donnant à son tour des coups de hanches frénétiques, ses bras autour du cou du dieu. Ils vinrent tout deux dans un hurlement de pur bonheur, avant de retomber sur le lit, las.

WOop woOp

Tom et Harry se trouvaient dans leur laboratoire, leurs gestes étaient pressés, précis et un peu frénétiques. Les cheveux d'Harry étaient encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude. Tony avait disparu depuis cinq heures et les garçons craignaient qu'il ne réapparaisse pas. Les satellites avaient beau scanner toute la planète, Tony n'était présent nulle part, au grand dam de ses enfants. Thor avait essayé de les réconforter mais il s'était fait violemment rembarré, et par Harry en plus qui lui avait froidement dit de retourner dans ses appartements avec quelques menaces qui lui ont donné des sueurs froides. Les sorciers étaient des êtres sournois.

Donc, avec l'aide de Jarvis, d'un peu d'ADN de leur père, de beaucoup de magie et de science, les Stark junior créaient un émetteur de Tony Stark sur une distance planétaire. Mais le problème était que lorsque la magie étira la carte ailleurs que notre système solaire, elle indiquait la trace de leur père partout, l'émetteur était rempli de signaux clignotant indiquant la situation de leur père, ce qui était faux bien-sûr.

Alors qu'Harry commençait à perdre patience et manqua de briser l'émetteur fraîchement construit, le signal apparut dans leur système solaire, plus précisément leur planète et la tour Stark. Le cadet fonça dans le salon suivi de son frère tout aussi empressé mais moins expansif. Les garçons déboulèrent en trombe dans la pièce, leur père les regarda venir un peu surpris mais un sourire aux lèvres. Harry ne lui sauta pas dans les bras et lui lança un sort de diagnostique sous le regard plissé et froid de son frère. Une fois le parchemin diagnostique dans leurs mains, ils se tournèrent vers leur père plus détendus.

_ Tu nous as fait vraiment peur, disparaître comme ça avec lui, cria Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu, haussa les épaules Tony.

_ Bref, dit Tom en croisant les bras devant lui. Il se passe quoi entre vous ?

_ Et bien, nous allons commencer doucement, apprendre à se connaître d'abord et ainsi de suite.

WOop woOp

Voilà le cinquième chapitre, j'en suis pas très fière mais voilà. Donc mes publications seront encore plus irrégulières qu'avant parce que je commence l'université et ma nouvelle vie parisienne donc à la prochaine. Et merci pour les reviews, j'attend vos commentaires pour celui-ci !


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouvelle vie**

Disclaimer : Ceci est un slash et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et J.K Rowling.

Je remercie Shinigami's Bride d'être ma bêta. Ainsi que Tezuka J, Estelle Uzumaki et Luka G pour m'avoir laissé des reviews, cela me fait très plaisir et...

Voici le sixième chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Chapitre 6

Les Avengers et Fury avaient débarqué une fois de plus dans l'appartement privé de Tony, lorsque pris d'impatience, Steve demanda à Jarvis si les garçons avaient trouvé un moyen de trouver Tony, ce dernier avait répondu avec son éternelle accent anglais et son ton traînant que "Monsieur se trouvait dans la tour." sans préciser depuis quand.

Ils s'étaient tous précipités vers l'étage supérieur sauf Thor qui savait que l'homme était sain et sauf mais qui avait hâte de voir Harry, une manière de se réconcilier après leur dispute de la matinée. Harry avait fait une crise de panique avant de se mettre en colère quand le dieu blond avait essayé de le réconforter d'un "Ce n'est rien". Mais quand le propriétaire du marteau avait insisté, son petit amoureux l'avait rejeté et même menacé, il fut blessé mais n'en prit pas rigueur, le petit homme avait une peur de l'abandon, que même lui avait remarqué alors qu'il n'était pas un homme réfléchi.

Jarvis ouvrit pour eux mais ils ne trouvèrent personne dans les pièces communes, soudain une porte s'ouvrit dans le couloir des chambres et ils y allèrent suivant les portes que le majordome ouvrait pour eux. A la porte, Tony et les garçons eurent à peine le temps de sortir.

_ Quel comité, ma foi ! Cela veut-il dire que vous avez une quelconque affection pour moi, s'écria Tony sarcastiquement.

Les oreilles de certains lâchèrent de la fumée et Natasha manqua de le gifler mais fut arrêtée par Tom qui n'apprécia pas du tout son geste et lui montra les crocs, faisant blanchir la jeune femme au même degrés que quand Bruce était trop près d'elle. Son visage ne montrait aucun sentiment mais sa peau perdait sensiblement de la couleur, ce qui blessait Banner d'une certaine manière.

_ Stark, vous vous fourrez toujours dans des conneries et celle-ci est trop grosse pour être passée sous silence cette fois.

_ Mais mon cher Fury, vous ne passez jamais mes "bêtises" sous silence, vous aimez trop me materner pour faire cela.

Le borgne manqua de s'étrangler à la réplique du milliardaire et il s'énerva encore plus quand le cadet de Tony pouffa de rire, se moquant de lui par la même occasion.

_ Tony, nous sommes une équipe et ce que tu fais a des répercussions ! Nous avons une image et une morale à respecter ! Comment veux-tu que nous réussissions si tu fricotes avec nos ennemis !

Harry explosa de rire tandis que Tony pouffait à son tour, Tom de son côté ne laissa paraître qu'un fin étirement au coin de sa bouche pour montrer son amusement. Les autres occupants de la pièce semblaient sur les nerfs, c'était une famille insupportable. Tel père tel fils pensèrent certains, tandis que Thor était enchanté par le rire d'Harry.

_ Il a dit fricoter, hoqueta Harry. Fricoter !

_ Captain, vous m'insultez, s'insurgea faussement Tony. Que ça ! Fricoter... Je fais bien plus. Nous sortons ensemble, finit-il.

_ Stark ! s'égosilla Fury.

_ Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ma vie privée, je n'ai rien signé !

_ Vous..., le directeur du Shield en avait perdu ses mots.

_ Tout ce que vous direz ne fera rien.

_ Il a failli te tuer, s'écria Clint.

_ On s'est expliqué...

_ Tu l'as cru ? lui demanda Bruce, sceptique.

_ Oui, mes motivations ne vous regardent pas mais toi, Bruce, réfléchis, tu pourrais le comprendre. Maintenant je vous invite à sortir de chez moi, dit-il avec un grand sourire montrant que ce n'était aucunement une invitation.

_ Nous n'en resteront pas là, l'avertit Fury avant de s'en aller.

Son équipe de superhéros le suivit, laissant les Stark seuls sauf Thor qui regardait Harry avec espoir. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui et lui embrassa la joue avant de s'excuser au grand dam de son frère et sous le regard observateur de son père.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce matin, tu as juste voulu m'aider.

_Ce n'est pas grave, tu étais en panique.

Le blond entoura la taille de son petit ami, faisant fi de la présence du reste de sa famille. Harry rougit et se sentit extrêmement gêné, il se lova quelques secondes avant de se reculer. Thor le laissa faire mais ne put empêcher un froncement de sourcils, pourquoi Harry sortait-il de son étreinte ? Un raclement de gorge le fit se tourner et il vit alors le père et le frère de son amour fulminant de rage.

_ Thor, abstiens-toi de toucher mon fils ainsi, s'il te plaît, il est trop jeune.

_ Je suis désolé, ami Stark, mais Mjölnir m'a dit que son aura est plus vieille que son corps, donc je ne suis peut-être pas très intelligent mais assez pour comprendre que tes fils sont plus vieux qu'il n'y paraît.

WOop woOp

Loki se tenait droit comme un i devant son père et ne fléchissait pas l'échine devant les dieux et déesses de la cour du Père De Toute Chose. Il leva fièrement le menton et répéta ses paroles : il revenait revendiquer la maison Lokison, fils d'Odinson. Le conseil cria à l'envahisseur mais Odin ne leur jeta même pas un regard, continuant à regarder son fils. Frigga, émue, posa la main sur sa bouche mais ne laissa aucun autre signe de son émoi paraître.

_ En tuant Laufey, j'ai voulu montrer que j'étais votre fils mais cela n'a pas fonctionné et j'ai perdu l'esprit, pardonnez-moi Père. Mais maintenant, j'ai compris et je renonce à mon droit sur le trône et demande le droit de construire ma maison pour mon compagnon et ses enfants.

_ Tu as trouvé ta moitié, mon fils ?

_ Oui Père, en la personne d'Anthony Stark, l'un des frères d'arme midgardien de mon frère Thor. Mon Roi, je vous demande de l'accepter ainsi que ses enfants qui sont ceux de Gaia et Magia, l'un est Lumière tandis que l'autre est Ténèbres.

_ Voilà des millénaires qu'aucun dieu n'est né, et surtout sur Midgard, le berceau des dieux.

_ Ce ne sont que des demi-dieux, leur père est humain.

_ Plus pour longtemps si il est tien, mon fils.

Même s'il ne laissa rien paraître, Loki sentit une chaleur émaner de son coeur lorsque son père l'appela fils. Il eut un micro sourire que les deux parents virent et eux-même se sentirent mieux. Odin frappa le sol de sa lance sous le regard ébahi de tous et la protestation du Conseil qui continuait de crier.

_ Je réintègre Loki Odinson dans la cour des Dieux et lui permet de commencer sa maison.

Puis il sortit de la salle, intimant à sa femme et son fils de le suivre pour un entretien plus privé. Sans un mot, ils le suivirent vers les appartements royaux. Là, Loki prit sa mère dans une étreinte, inspirant son odeur au plus profond de son corps et de son coeur.

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir tant fait souffrir, Mère. Pardonnez-moi, je vous aime tellement.

_ Si tu te repends, mon fils, renifla la Reine dans le cou de son fils. C'est le plus important.

Odin se tourna enfin vers eux, les regardant, Loki sortit de l'étreinte de sa mère et se posta devant son père, baissant la tête de respect devant l'homme.

_ Pardonnez-moi de tant de trahisons, Père, dit le dieu du mensonge, incertain de ses gestes.

Son père le prit soudainement dans son étreinte et le tapota le dos avec affection un peu... très fort. Il s'étouffa et ce fut Frigga qui le retira de l'étreinte, envoyant un regard courroucé à son mari.

_ Ce n'est pas Thor, tes tapes ne sont pas douces ! Tu vas faire mal à mon bébé !

Odin rit et prit son fils par les épaules avant de le secouer un peu.

_ Heureux de te revoir, fils, tu m'as manqué...

WOop woOp

L'année scolaire était terminée et son anniversaire étant dans cinq jours, Harry était intenable, Tony et Tom, las, demandaient grâce. Il sautillait partout, insérait le 31 juillet dans toutes ses phrases et fouillait l'appartement. Même Jarvis semblait exaspéré et avait créé un enregistrement de sa voix artificielle qui répondait des "Oui Monsieur", des "Je ne sais pas Monsieur" et des "Excusez-moi Monsieur mais votre père/frère me réclame".

Pour la première fois depuis les quatre mois que les garçons vivaient dans la tour Stark, Tom se jeta presque dans les bras de Thor qui rentrait dans la pièce et le prit par les épaules et le secoua. Le dieu blond resta sur place quoique le fils de l'homme de fer avait réussi à le bouger mais se rappela aussitôt qu'il n'était pas humain. Il retira les mains du garçon de ses bras avec un froncement de sourcils.

_ Ne me secouez pas comme cela, voulez-vous, dit-il en s'écartant.

_ Partez avec lui, s'écria Tom. J'en ai marre, on n'en peut plus. Prenez-le !

Le froncement de sourcils du blond s'accentua encore plus. Est-ce que l'aîné des Stark était en train de l'inviter à avoir une relation physique avec Harry ? Il ne comprenait plus, celui-ci avait été plus que réticent à ce qu'Harry entretienne une relation avec un autre et voilà qu'il lui offrait carrément son frère. Le blond allait demander des précisions quand Tom reprit avec le même empressement :

_ C'est bientôt son anniversaire et il est impossible ! Prenez-le ! Harry, Thor est venu te chercher, tu pars !

Harry arriva en sautillant, un sourire magnifique aux lèvres. Il baisa la joue de son frère et poussa presque l'homme dans l'ascenseur. Heureux comme un poux, Thor suivit Harry. Harry arrivait bientôt à l'âge adulte et sa famille acceptait leur union, quoi de plus merveilleux que cela. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit et il appela Heimdall. Arrivés sur la terrasse, le pont arc-en-ciel s'ouvrit et Thor attrapa la main d'Harry et le tira vers la passerelle interplanétaire.

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ Je t'emmène chez moi pour fêter ton anniversaire !

_ Mais ma famille...

_ Ton frère nous a donné son assentiment !

Harry sourit et accepta de suivre son magnifique dieu blond à travers l'arc-en-ciel. L'aspect du passage l'enchanta, lorsqu'il y pénétra, des particules de couleur volèrent comme des paillettes puis il se sentit glisser comme sur une rivière et très rapidement, trop. Il s'affaissa tout aussi rapidement au sol, le prince d'Asgard le ramassa et le porta. Cependant, une fois ses esprits repris, ce qui se fit relativement vite selon Thor, le petit brun voulut marcher seul, ce que lui refusa son compagnon. Ainsi, Harry apparut devant le Père De Toute Chose, se débattant contre Thor et lui intimant de le poser au sol de suite. Oubliant tout autour de lui, le prince continua à taquiner son amour, le serrant plus fort contre lui, le câlinant et lui donnant quelques baisers papillons. Soudain, un éclair de douleur le fit lâcher prise, mais au lieu de tomber, Harry s'envola de justesse. Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire face à la situation, ils aimaient tellement se taquiner. Harry volait au dessus de Thor en rigolant tandis que celui-ci essayait de le rattraper. Ils s'amusaient comme des enfants mais l'amour pétillait dans leurs yeux.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les sortit de leur bulle. Harry rougit brusquement et descendit au sol. Tous ses attributs elfiques disparurent et, le rouge aux joues, il se cacha dans le giron du dieu. Même Thor prit un air gêné et penaud, heureusement la cour était vide, seuls son père, sa mère et quelques gardes étaient présents. Il baissa la tête face à son père qui racla à nouveau sa gorge comme pour signaler à Thor mais Harry ne put, malgré sa gêne, retenir une remarque :

_ Vous avez un problème à la gorge, monsieur ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire une tisane pour vous donner une voix ! Plus besoin de se racler la gorge, ou si vous êtes vraiment malade, j'ai une tisane pour cela aussi...

Un silence se fit dans la pièce et, à la surprise de tous, Odin explosa de rire. Mais personne ne le suivit, trop choqués pour cela même Harry. Thor lui lança un regard et il comprit qu'il devait se tenir à carreau, il lui fit un sourire plein d'innocence et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Lorsque le Roi eut fini de rire et repris son souffle, il invita son aîné à parler.

_ Présentes-nous ton jeune ami.

_ Père, s'inclina-t-il, je vous présente Harry Stark, le second fils de Tony Stark, l'Homme de fer. Il est mon compagnon, mon âme-sœur, mon amour et je voudrais que vous l'acceptiez en tant que tel.

_ Félicitation mon fils, je suis content pour toi ! C'est un beau jeune homme que tu t'es trouvé là. Allons dans un salon, nous parlerons mieux.

WOop woOp

Sur Terre, les deux Stark restant fulminaient de rage, Jarvis qui fuyait Harry comme les deux autres ne perçut le départ de celui-ci qu'avec un peu de retard et quand les deux eurent vent de la nouvelle, ils manquèrent de s'évanouir. Tom partit de la tour et laissa son père mariner dans sa crainte et ses "Mon bébé va être défloré" qui le mettait en rage. Il avait carrément jeté Harry dans les bras de l'armoire à glace blonde et voilà que celui-ci avait emmené son petit frère chéri sur Asgard.

Le vampire sentit alors à proximité un agent de reconnaissance du Shield, un de ceux qui les suivait, lui et Harry. Il se mit lui-même à le suivre et trouva sa cible : un jeune homme d'au moins vingt ans. Tom s'approcha, curieux et là, il sentit une merveilleuse odeur, égalant celle de son adoré petit frère. Il observa à son tour le garçon et, à son plus grand étonnement, celui-ci retira ses gants et se mit à monter l'immeuble, sa paume collant exactement la surface. En ombre, le vampire le suivit et, une fois en haut, il put entendre l'éclat de rire du garçon, magnifique selon lui, si innocent et enfantin.

" Il croyait peut-être que je ne l'avais pas vu !"

Il rit encore et regarda en bas l'agent se retirer sur le côté. Comme hypnotisé, Tom s'approcha et lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, il s'appuya contre le bord du toit et dit, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un léger amusement transperçant sa voix :

_ Et moi, tu m'avais vu ?

WOop woOp

Voici mon sixième chapitre, je me suis amusé à l'écrire, j'espère vous faire mariner un peu !

Qui est le garçon que Tom a rencontré ? Que va-t-il se passer entre Thor et Harry ? Comment se passe la relation Loki/Tony ? Vous saurez tout cela dans le prochain chapitre !

J'essayerai de vous faire parvenir les chapitres le plus vite possible mais je commence une licence de japonais, une langue que je n'avais jamais faite donc pardonnez-moi mes futures longues absences !

Pour Tezuka, personnellement les cours m'ont plu mais l'université c'est plutôt spécial, tout est nouveau et en plus être à Paris est tellement différent qu'aujourd'hui j'ai pété un câble et fondu en larmes. Mais bon, c'est une vie d'adulte maintenant, seule comme une grande!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouvelle vie**

Disclaimer : Ceci est un slash et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et J.K Rowling.

Je remercie Shinigami's Bride d'être ma bêta et de corriger mes erreurs.

Voici le septième chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Chapitre 7

Tony courait presque dans l'ascenseur, son pas était rapide et son souffle court. Il sortait de la salle d'entraînement et la colère et l'exaspération se lisaient sur son visage. Décoiffé, les yeux lançant des éclairs, les Avengers qui croisaient son chemin se mettaient sur le côté, ils ne demandaient même pas pourquoi l'homme était ainsi car, depuis quelques jours, le voir dans cet état était chose courante. Depuis le baiser avant la rencontre avec Loki sous son apparence, Clint s'évertuait à couvrir l'homme d'attention que le milliardaire n'appréciait aucunement. Cependant, l'assassin du Shield ne voulant pas l'écouter et étant plus que borné, il ne cessait d'essayer de l'aider, d'être souvent présent près de l'homme, lâchant des sous-entendus pas si sous-entendus, susurrait à son oreille, le frôlait, le touchait, le caressait à la plus grande indignation de Tony qui avait l'habitude d'être le dragueur et non le dragué. De plus, il était avec Loki donc les attentions de Clint étaient plus qu'inconvenantes.

Il rentra dans sa salle de bain et demanda à Jarvis si Harry et Thor étaient rentrés. La réponse négative de l'IA l'irrita encore plus. Thor était parti voilà une journée avec son cadet sans la permission de personne et cela l'énervait. Tom avait parlé sans réfléchir, des fois il ressemblait bien à son frère sur certains côtés. Thor avait vu dans les paroles de son aîné une confirmation à sa relation entre Harry et lui, des fois ce grand dadais blond semblait vraiment idiot mais c'était vraiment les paroles de son fils qui prêtaient à confusion. Lorsqu'il avait vu la vidéo de la scène après que Jarvis ait mentionné la responsabilité de Tom dans le départ du couple, celui-ci n'avait pas compris donc naturellement l'IA mit en route la vidéo où le vampire criait un "Prenez-le !" alors que le blond le regardait avec confusion puis compréhension. Tony avait manqué de s'évanouir quand il vit le blond rougir un peu, son bébé allait être déflorer par ce dieu nordique.

_ Monsieur...on...sieur..., sortant de ses pensées, Tony fronça les sourcils en enroulant une serviette autour de ses hanches, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'essuyer et alla dans sa chambre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jar' ?

_ L'agent Barton s'est introduit dans vos appartements et se trouve devant vous.

_ Je vois ça, le visage du milliardaire vira au rouge, vert de rage. Natasha, cria-t-il et le majordome le mit tout de suite en communication avec elle donc allumant le haut-parleur du salon où Steve, Natasha et Bruce purent entendre la tirade du génie. Natasha, si tu ne viens pas chercher Clint tout de suite, je le tue ! Et sans aucun remord ! J'en ai marre, plus que marre ! Je suis en couple avec Loki merde ! Natasha, viens prendre ton camarade !

Le dit camarade s'approchait du milliardaire qui se hérissait de colère comme un chat. Il lui sourit et s'apprêta à lui attraper la main quand Tony le gifla violemment. Choqué, il porta la main à sa joue en regardant l'homme, estomaqué. Il fixa Tony comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Il attrapa le poignet de Tony et le tira contre lui, penchant son visage en arrière en agrippant ses cheveux.

_ Je passe pour cette fois Tony, dit-il en le regardant durement. Je ne sais pas ce que ce dieu a fait mais Tony, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il est mauvais, c'est un psychopathe, il ne te fera que du mal, j'en suis sûr ! Moi, je veux ton bonheur, que tu sois bien Tony, vraiment, dit-il en se penchant vers l'homme doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et...

Tony releva la tête aussi mais violemment, cognant son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Souffrant, Clint lâcha Tony qui se recula, sa serviette tomba, laissant voir sa nudité aux Avengers venant d'arriver ainsi qu'à l'imbécile comme il l'appelait maintenant.

_ Ne me touche plus jamais, enfoiré, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Ton...

_ Ta gueule, Clint ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête mais là tu dépasses les bornes, je vais en parler au directeur Fury !

Sur ces mots, la rousse attrapa l'homme par le col et le tira avec une force telle que ce dernier trébucha en arrière. Soupirant, il fit un clin d'oeil à Tony en se lèchant les lèvres, et d'un mouvement de menton lui indiqua sa nudité, jetant un regard appréciateur à son corps. Tony ne rougit même pas et lui fit un majestueux doigt d'honneur. Secouant la tête, le milliardaire laissa sa serviette au sol et se dirigea vers son dressing, marmonnant contre les Avengers qui viraient tous pédé.

Puis se tournant vers l'entrée, il rencontra Bruce et Steve rougissant comme des pucelles, éclata de rire et mit son poing contre sa hanche, poussant ( sa hanche bien-sûr ) un peu vers le côté, prenant une position aguichante.

_ Vous aussi vous me voulez, huuum, je me savais irrésistible mais là c'est plus que ça ! Allons, allons messieurs, un peu de décence, j'ai le droit d'avoir une intimité, nous ne pouvons pas ! A trois, c'est trop, surtout avec des hommes dominants comme vous, je ne pourrais plus marcher avant longtemps, non ! En plus, je suis en couple alors vous m'en voyez désolé !

_ M...mais...mais, balbutia Steve aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre. Quoi...non...nous..

_ C'est bon, le coupa Bruce. Tony chéri, caches-nous ton divin corps que nous puissions parler dans le salon.

_ Oh Bruci, j'arrive tout de suite, minauda-t-il alors que les hommes sortaient de sa chambre.

WOop woOp

Depuis sa rencontre avec Peter, la veille au matin, Tom n'avait cessé de le poursuivre. Le garçon étudiant les sciences était très intelligent et malicieux, son humour était rafraîchissant selon le vampire. Cependant, Peter ne voyait en Tom qu'un adolescent curieux qui avait trouvé quelqu'un avec des aptitudes aussi extraordinaires que les siennes.

Peter le laissait le suivre car il trouvait Tom tout simplement mignon, malgré sa grande taille et son corps vraiment plus développé que le sien, l'air revêche qu'arborait souvent le garçon, ses réponses froides et son caractère de cochon lui faisaient penser à un animal sauvage. De plus, le garçon était d'une telle intelligence qu'il ne pouvait se lasser de discuter avec lui. Cependant, il avait un véritable "brother complex" pour son petit frère. Tom avait un regard sérieux et plus que protecteur envers son petit frère que l'araignée trouvait un peu excessif mais bon, qui était-il pour juger ? Il préférait donner son amitié au grand brun qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Appuyé contre la rambarde du toit d'un assez haut immeuble, Peter réfléchissait à sa vie. Malgré ses études de sciences, il adorait faire des photos mais reprendre les recherches de ses parents serait sans doute mieux comme carrière professionnelle. Les photographes de journalisme trouvent difficilement du travail, c'était souvent pour cela qu'ils devenaient par la suite des paparazzis, des vautours en quête d'argent. Soupirant de lassitude, Peter se tourna pour rencontrer les yeux noirs de Tom.

_ Tom ! Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ma parole ?

_ Je t'empêcherai de mourir, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ N'importe quoi, soupira l'étudiant et Tom n'eut qu'un sourire en coin. Comment fais-tu pour me trouver à chaque fois ?

_ Ton odeur, je ne fais que la suivre.

_ Comme un chien...

_ Que! Ne m'insultes pas ! Si je te le dis, tu ne me croiras pas, Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le vampire le coupa. Non, vraiment. Tu sais, c'est ton odeur qui m'a attiré la première fois, si pure et fraîche... comme Harry.

Ne relevant pas la dernière remarque, habitué à de nombreuses conversations qui ont toujours un rapport avec l'amour de petit frère, Peter laissa couler, mais curieux, demanda des précisions.

_ Pure ?

Un ricanement lui répondit.

_ Vierge.

_ Petit con, rougit le plus âgé et il eut un rictus amusé comme réponse. Et ton frère, tu en parles tout le temps, tu me le présentes quand ?

Tom se rembrunit soudainement, ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs et son corps plus tendu.

_ Une espèce d'armoire à glace blond est parti avec lui...

_ Il a été kidnappé ! Il faut prévenir les autorités...

_ Non, le coupa Tom. Son petit ami, cracha-t-il. Cet idiot de dieu nordique, super-héros de merde, a mal interprété mes propos et l'a emmené en voyage. Mon père ne cesse de dire que quand Harry rentrera, il sera un homme ! Cela me met en rage !

_ Attends, attends, demanda Peter en mimant avec ses mains. Tu es en train de me dire que le petit ami de ton frère est le dieu nordique Thor qui sauve souvent le monde et fait partit des Avengers ?

_ C'est tout ce que t'as retenu de ce que j'ai dit, s'écria l'aîné des Stark. Cet homme est partit avec mon petit frère et il ne l'a toujours pas ramené et toi tu retiens ça ! C'est pas le plus important !

_ Je t'aurai dit appelles la police mais les autorités, un super-héros, la balance ne pèse aucunement en la faveur des autorités.

_ Merci de ton aide, je sais !

_ Mais ton frère est mineur non ? Les autres Avengers ont laissé faire cela ?

_ Harry est spécial, les Avengers n'ont aucun droit de parler dans cette affaire, c'est trop haut pour eux.

_ Tu t'entends parler, tu es si pessimiste. Bats-toi pour ton frère, cet homme a deux fois son âge, c'est du n'importe quoi ! Et vos parents ! Ils font quoi ?

_ Notre père ne peut rien faire !

_ Il a accepté cette relation ? Juste parce que Thor est un super-héros, on lui accorde tout ? Moi qui idéalisait ces hommes, je suis vraiment déçu, le discours de Peter était véhément, indigné, ce qui émut et amusa le vampire d'une certaine manière.

_ Mon père n'a rien accepté du tout, il éloignait Thor assez drôlement, il est un peu parano et la maison est truffée de piège, ricana-t-il. Mais Harry est aussi borné que lui et a trouvé en lui son destin.

_ Quel destin, il n'a que seize ans !

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

_ Expliques-moi alors, on est amis non ? Je te jugerai pas.

Tom releva la tête comme frappé, "ami" jamais personne ne lui avait dit cela, même pas dans le monde magique. Seuls Harry et son père comptaient et maintenant, il y avait Peter, son ami. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, il aurait pu sautiller de bonheur mais il avait quand même sa dignité. Il regarda son aîné dans les yeux et, au grand étonnement de celui-ci, il dit :

_ Merci.

WOop woOp

Gêné, Harry s'assit à une distance respectable de Thor, les mains sur les genoux, regardant ses ongles. Ses joues étaient rouge de honte. En face, les parents de Thor les regardaient sérieusement, soudainement Thor passa le bras autour des épaules de son compagnon et le tira vers lui. La mère de Thor lui sourit et le petit brun le lui rendit timidement. Un silence complet se fit, Thor et son père se regardant dans les yeux, parlant silencieusement.

_ Hum, commença Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, c'est sortit tout seul, j'aime tellement taquiner que c'est devenu une seconde nature.

_ Hahaa, rit le roi. Tu t'entendrais bien avec mon autre fils alors.

_ Père, demanda le guerrier blond.

_ Oui, ton frère est revenu, il y a de cela quelques jours, avec la permission d'ouvrir sa maison pour son compagnon et sa famille, ton père je présume, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry.

_ Oui, Majesté.

_ Donc tu es un demi-dieu, dit Frigga. La Lumière, est-ce ta forme divine que nous avons vu plus tôt ?

_ Je ne suis pas un demi-dieu Ma Dame, juste un elfe hum la Lumière ou le bien comme vous voulez.

_ Tu es un demi-dieu, le fils des soeurs Gaia et Magia, ces déesses sont les seules à être rester sur Midgard à notre départ, il y a des milliers d'années, ce sont elles qui ont créé les humains et n'ont pu se résoudre à les abandonner.

_ Oh je vois, dit-il.

_ Donc, continua Thor alors qu'un nouveau silence allait s'installer. Nous sommes venus parce qu'Harry atteint bientôt sa majorité.

_ Il est vraiment si jeune, demanda Odin ahuri. Pourtant son âme...

_ Il vit une deuxième vie, continua son fils. Et sa famille nous a donné sa bénédiction, alors Père, je suis venu vous le présenter.

_ Oh un anniversaire, nous adorons les fêtes, nous allons faire un grand festin, s'écria le Père de Toute Chose. Avec tous les dieux, je suis sûr que Gaia et Magia viendront ! Cela fait des millénaires que je ne les ai pas vu. Invite tes compagnons, mon fils, et ta famille, Harry. Comme cela, nous pourrons faire l'introduction de la maison Lokison... Non, coupa le roi, ce serait gâché une occasion de fêter.

_ Chéri, tout pour toi est une occasion de fêter !

_ C'est encore mieux, rigola le roi comme un fou. Il sera encore plus grandiose !

Le roi partit dans un grand éclat de rire, tenant sa femme par la main à sa suite, gai comme un pinçon. Frigga derrière lui souriait doucement mais elle aussi excitée. Le couple royal parlaient ensemble des idées qu'ils avaient pour préparer la fête. Choqué, Harry se tourna vers son compagnon qui souriait doucement en direction de ses parents. Thor regarda ensuite Harry et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, le brun y répondit et entoura ses bras autour du cou du blond tandis que leurs langues se caressaient allègrement. Le plus petit se retrouva sur les cuisses de son homme en gémissant. Se détachant pour prendre son souffle, Harry posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

_ Tes parents sont complètement fous.

_ Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu aussi heureux et c'est grâce à ta famille, ton père nous a ramené Loki.

_ Je suis content pour vous !

Thor se releva, Harry accroché à sa taille qui rougit de la position. Il descendit de son homme et lui prit la main alors qu'ils sortaient du boudoir. Le blond commença à faire visiter le château au brun, Harry en était émerveillé, c'était magnifique. Des murs gigantesques ornés de magnifiques décors, Thor lui expliqua que c'était des planètes, chaque partie du royaume avait un décor de planète. L'elfe se sentait comme Alice au Pays des Merveilles, tout était si beau. Thor lui promit de l'emmener dans tous ces mondes et Harry rougit de bonheur avant de donner un chaste baiser à son amour.

Ils se promenaient en filant le parfait amour, puis Thor demanda à Harry de fermer les yeux. Joueur, le brun les ferma de suite et se laissa guider dans les dédales du château. Soudain, son coeur se mit à battre plus vite, il trembla presque et Thor lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait un gigantesque jardin qui pourrait faire pâlir de honte la forêt amazonienne. Harry manqua de s'évanouir, respirant à pleins poumons, les yeux brillants, il se tourna vers Thor et, le plus sérieusement possible, lui dit :

_ Je t'aime.

Thor, ému et heureux, sourit comme un idiot et souleva Harry du sol pour l'embrasser fougueusement, criant des "Moi aussi" à tue-tête. Harry rit des pitreries de son homme et, lorsque ce dernier le posa, il se retourna vers le magnifique jardin pour y pénétrer.

Des arbres de toutes sortes, la plupart inconnus pour lui, magnifiques, vert, brillants, droits, tordus, petits, immenses, rouges, de grandes fleurs et des plantes aux feuilles de formes différentes. Il se transforma parmi elles (les plantes) et se sentit chez lui. Les fleurs semblaient s'incliner devant lui tandis que les plantes essayaient de le caresser. Thor admira son brun entrer dans la masse dense du jardin et disparaître, loin de s'en inquiéter, il le laissa se ressourcer. Cet endroit, il l'avait fait construire pour lui, c'était un cadeau qu'il voulait lui faire, un cocon de nature comme Harry aimait mais en plus grand, en plus divin, à sa hauteur. Il avait demandé aux nombreux sorciers du palais de construire ce petit havre avec des protections aussi puissantes que celles du château et une atmosphère pour pouvoir y mettre n'importe quelle flore. Puis il avait délégué le reste aux jardiniers, demandant à ce que ce soit naturel, planter aléatoirement, sans que ce ne soit en fouilli cependant. Fier comme un paon, il laissa son homme à son premier cadeau et partit rejoindre ses parents pour aider à la préparation de la fête.

WOop woOp

Voili-voilou ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, je me suis amusé à écrire ce chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis en Favoris et ceux aussi qui me suivent ! Laissez vos com's !

Vous aviez raison, c'est bien Spiderman, je l'aime bien, je trouve qu'il sera à la hauteur du personnage de Tom, j'ai cherché un long moment avant de trouver et je suis contente que cela vous plaise aussi !


	8. Chapter 8

**Nouvelle vie**

Disclaimer : Ceci est un slash et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et J.K Rowling.

Je remercie Shinigami's Bride d'être ma bêta et de corriger mes erreurs.

Voici le huitième chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Chapitre 8

Peter et Tom jouaient à travers la ville comme des enfants. Peter par on ne sait quel pouvoir avait réussi à faire jouer Tom à chat et, bien entendu, c'était le vampire le chat. Titillant l'orgueil du plus jeune à fond, l'araignée s'en fuit en riant aux éclats et, blessé dans sa fierté, l'autre le poursuivit non sans cacher son sourire en coin. L'étudiant s'était mis en tête de lui changer les idées, voilà trois jours qu'ils se connaissaient et trois jours qu'Harry, le petit frère de son nouvel ami, était partit avec son petit-ami, au grand dam de son aîné.

Peter faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui changer les idées et s'amusait comme un petit fou à le faire tourner en bourrique quand il le pouvait. Le grand brun, malgré ses airs hautains de mauvais garçon, adorait répondre à ses taquineries même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute. Spiderman se sourit à lui-même, depuis la mort de son oncle, il n'avait pas ri autant, même ses petits amusements en tant que Spiderman ne lui avait pas donné des fous rires tel que ceux qu'il partageait avec Tom.

Il se cogna soudain contre quelque chose de dur et se recula brusquement, prêt à se défendre quand... il vit que c'était Tom.

_ Aïe ! Tom, mon nez, dit-il en se le frottant. Mais tu es fait de pierre, ma parole !

_ Juste trop musclé par rapport à un gringalet comme toi, le taquina-t-il.

_ Pas du tout, rétorqua l'autre. C'est toi qui est bodybuildé !

_ Vraiment ? Autant que Captain America ?

_ Alors là, non dans tes rêves seulement !

_ Non merci, je suis déjà parfait, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus.

Ils explosèrent tous deux de rire devant leur propre pitrerie. Peter avait réussi, l'autre allait mieux, souriait et riait. Il mit alors son bras autour des épaules de l'autre, prenant un air conspirateur, prêt à un nouveau jeu quand Tom le coupa sans vraiment le vouloir et se tourna vers lui, un sourire éclairant son visage.

_ Ca te dit de venir chez moi demain, je veux te montrer mon labo !

Choqué sur le coup, Peter acquiesça plus tard, cela ne l'étonnait même pas que Tom ait son propre labo, le garçon respirait la richesse et la classe malgré son jeune âge. Il sourit à l'autre qui entama le jeu suivant.

WOop woOp

Tony trafiquait encore des trucs dans son labo quand Loki apparut derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Habitué, ce dernier ne sursauta pas, il se tourna et entoura ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il l'embrassa lascivement avant de lui dire d'une voix chaleureuse :

_ Bonjour Amour !

_ Bonjour mon mignon, répondit le dieu.

_ Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas, ma simple vue rend tout le monde heureux donc... Es-tu allé à Asgard dernièrement ?

_ Hum pourquoi ? J'en viens justement.

_ Ton blond de frère m'a pris mon fils voilà trois jours et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus.

_ C'est étrange, ce matin, je me suis sustenté avec mes parents et Thor et Harry n'étaient pas là. Je ne savais même pas qu'il ét... Ah c'est son anniversaire que mes parents préparent !

_ Tes parents font quoi ? demanda Tony abasourdi.

_ Ils préparent aussi nos fiançailles, répondit Loki en se collant à Tony qui rougit comme un pucelle.

_ Pardon ! Tu ne m'as même pas demandé en mariage, nous sommes en couple seulement depuis quelques mois !

_ Cinq pour être exacte, s'écria Loki en baisant le cou de Tony qui ne releva pas sa réplique.

_ Qui te dit que je veux t'épouser ! N'importe quoi ! Et... et...

Tony réussissait à peine à faire une nouvelle phrase que le dieu du mensonge glissait sa main sous ses vêtements. Leur histoire était plus qu'atypique, même si Tony avait soutiré à Loki une relation sans sexe au commencement, lui-même n'avait pu rester longtemps sans sentir une chair contre la sienne, et quoi de mieux que celle de celui qui faisait battre son coeur. Ils avaient tenu un bon mois, sortant dans divers endroits midgardiens. Loki adorait les musées, il avait une soif d'apprendre égale à celle du génie qui était d'une curiosité débordante. Leur plus grand plaisir après le sexe était la discussion, souvent ponctuer d'humour et de science du monde et extraterrestre pour Loki. Le milliardaire avait hâte de découvrir ces autres mondes si différents et le prince avait hâte de les lui montrer.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là, ils n'étaient pas des âme-soeurs pour rien. Ils se ressemblaient à bien des mesures sauf qu'il manquait à Tony le côté sociopathe de Loki. Le dieu avait beau l'aimer au plus profond de son coeur, il n'en restait pas moins le dieu du mensonge n'ayant aucune pitié, il n'était pas le fils d'Odin pour rien. L'humain savait son amour ainsi et ne l'aimait qu'encore plus, tout n'était pas noir ou blanc, il existait de nombreuses nuances.

_ Tu disais, Amour ? demanda le dieu en faisant disparaître les vêtements de son amant et s'attaqua à son cou.

_ Loookiii !

Tony gémissait, il adorait les baisers mouillés de son homme qui descendait lentement mais sûrement vers ses tétons. Quand ce dernier arriva devant les deux boutons de chair, il les pinça de ses doigts avant de fondre sur l'un avec sa bouche. Les soupirs du génie se faisaient plus saccadés et forts. Les sons qu'il faisait étaient exaltant pour son amant qui suçait avec plus d'ardeur et d'envie. Il ne se lasserait jamais de Tony, si sensuel, si lascif, il semblait être créer pour le sexe.

Descendant plus bas, Loki se mit à taquiner le nombril de son amant de sa langue avant de descendre plus bas, trop bas pour les nerfs de l'Ironman qui l'invectiva de sa voix rauque et essouflée. Souriant comme un chasseur jouant avec sa proie, le dieu mit Tony au supplice, caressant partout sauf l'endroit stratégique. La tête lui tournait, il ne réussissait plus à réfléchir, la seule chose que l'ingénieur voulait, c'était jouir mais refusait de supplier son amant pour cela.

_ Tu vas voir, vilain prince, se redressa-t-il.

Il se leva de la table où il était presque couché et bascula Loki en arrière qui tomba pile poil dans le fauteuil de bureau de son compagnon qui se posa à califourchon sur lui. De suite, le dieu posa ses mains sur ses fesses, les caressant voluptueusement.

_ Tutut, méchant garçon, tu pensais pouvoir me torturer à ton aise.

Le milliardaire se recula un peu sur les genoux de son homme, détachant leurs peaux et commença à se toucher, d'abord les tétons, puis les abdos et enfin son pénis. Loki ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de tant de luxure, ses yeux virant au rouge. Mais le génie ne put observer ce détail, ayant rejeter la tête en arrière de plaisir. Le dieu des mensonges remonta ses mains pour l'empêcher de tomber et Tony profita de ce nouvel appui pour se surélever un peu et enfoncer deux doigts dans son intimité. Ce fut la fin pour lui, il jouit dans un cri et, avant même de finir d'éjaculer, il se retrouva sur l'épaule de son homme, salissant son épaule, un petit rire à la bouche.

Loki le jeta sur son lit rond sans cérémonie et, avant même que Tony n'ait eu le temps de redescendre de son nuage, pénétra son antre détendue par l'orgasme, lui tirant un cri de plaisir à cause de sa sensibilité accrue. Loki fondit sur sa bouche, donnant de petits coups de reins à l'intérieur pour qu'il s'y habitue.

_ Attends ! Att...ends ! C'est trop !

_ Et tu n'as encore rien vu, Amour ! Il fallait pas jouer avec le vilain prince..., et il sortit avant de pousser plus durement dans son homme qui cria.

_ Aah ! Lo-ki !

Souriant de toutes ses dents, le dieu continua de jouer des hanches sous les délicieux cris de Tony Stark. Tony avait oublié tout ce qui était autour de lui, seul Loki comptait et son merveilleux déhanchement.

_ Plus ! Pl-us !

Heureux, Loki accéléra le mouvement qui allait les emmener au Nirvana. Entourant ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, le génie s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée mais accentuant la pénétration aussi. Loki, au même titre que son brun, criait de plaisir, la chambre était rempli de bruits mouillés qui en aurait excité plus d'un. Ils jouirent bientôt ensemble dans un hurlement qui fit presque trembler les murs.

_ C'était trop bon, soupira le milliardaire avant de s'endormir avec un sourire repu.

WOop woOp

Sur Asgard, Thor s'entraînait avec son ancienne équipe, ils s'amusaient plus qu'ils ne s'entraînaient. Pour eux, c'était plus des retrouvailles. Harry n'était toujours pas sortit du jardin géant mais Thor ne s'en inquiétait pas, son compagnon était dans son élément, en plus ce dernier savait très bien se défendre et ne rechignait même pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs contre lui.

Dans le jardin, Harry, lui, ne voyait même pas le temps passer. Il était dans une sorte de coma où il rentrait en harmonie avec cette flore qui lui était inconnue. Extérieurement, on voyait un être magnifique couché dans un nid de pétales et de mousse, dormant paisiblement et souriant comme un bienheureux.

Les cinq mois passés à New York n'avaient pas fait que du bien à Harry. La nature bien que réinstallée dans la ville par ses soins, n'était pas assez pour qu'il se sente bien. De plus, la grande pollution faisait que beaucoup de faune et de flore ne survivait pas. Pour l'elfe, c'était comme des piqûres dans le corps, ce combat entre la nature et la pollution en grande quantité comme à New York, c'était affreux. Heureusement qu'il avait un seuil de tolérance élevé. Là, dans ce puit de verdure créé par Thor pour lui, il se sentait merveilleusement bien, chez lui et en paix.

Soupirant de bonheur, Harry ouvrit ses yeux magnifiques et se leva pour partir à la recherche de son homme qui devait l'attendre depuis un moment. Gardant sa forme elfique, il sortit du jardin géant, il secoua la main vers les plantes et celles-ci semblèrent lui répondre en bougeant d'un ensemble. Harry sourit et marcha vers l'intérieur du château. Allant toujours tout droit, il ne put que constater au bout d'un moment qu'il était complètement perdu.

Secouant sa tête, faisant voler ses magnifiques cheveux noirs, il ne vit pas les regards qu'il attira sur lui. Un groupe d'hommes s'arrêta comme hypnotisés par le mouvement du jeune homme. Emerveillés, ils s'approchèrent de lui et l'encerclèrent. L'un d'eux, sans doute le chef, s'avança pour prendre le menton de l'elfe. Des personnes à proximité, loin de rester indifférents, s'arrêtèrent pour voir et d'autres partirent chercher une aide pour le jeune homme.

_ Eh mon mignon, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici !

_ Sans doute, est-il un prostitué. On en voit des fois partir le matin, suggéra un autre.

_ Tu en sais quelque chose, dis-moi, ricana Harry calme, pour l'instant, en sortant de la prise de l'homme.

_ Que... Trainé ! Nous sommes des dieux et faisons partit de la Cour, tu nous dois obéissance, cracha le dieu insulté.

_ Je ne crois pas, dit Harry en détachant chaque mot. Pas à des imbéciles comme vous !

Le chef ricana et attrapa Harry par la taille.

_ J'aime les belles choses et c'est encore mieux quand elles sont aussi combatives que toi !

_ Et bien, tu m'as bien trouvé, dit Harry avant de sourire. Atmosphère électrique.

_ Quoi ! demanda le second imbécile mais il fut repoussé par une gigantesque paire d'ailes, ainsi que ses compagnons.

Elles battirent doucement, faisant apparaître un petit brouillard très fin. Le chef du groupe qui ne se laissa pas impressionner ni rejeter, sourit pour Harry et raffermit sa prise.

_ Tes petites ailes ne me font vraiment pas peur. Elles m'excitent même encore plus !

_ Dommage pour toi.

Le brouillard s'épaissit et se répandit sur le groupe et tous se mirent à crier avant de tomber inconscient, électrocutés. Celui qui tenait Harry au centre du nuage hurla mais ne relâcha pas sa prise. Une fois le nuage dissippé, les observateurs purent voir le petit groupe de harceleurs au sol et Harry se débattant pour sortir des bras du chef. Une fois libéré, il fit un sourire timide vers les observateurs qui reculèrent un peu.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être donner en spectacle.

Choqués, ils acquiescèrent et regardèrent partir le petit brun. Il n'arriva pas au bout du couloir qu'on l'interpella.

_ Harry !

Un sourire gigantesque fleurit sur ses lèvres et il sauta sur son interlocuteur.

_ Bonjour toi, dit-il en baisant ses lèvres.

_ Tu as encore fait des bêtises, demanda le dieu blond en plissant les yeux.

_ Moi rien mais ils m'ont retenus contre mon gré et insultés.

_ Hum, d'accord.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent devant tout le monde, les ignorant et partirent pour une occupation inconnue de tous. Thor, satisfait de sa réponse, ne regarda même pas les corps au sol, seul Harry fraîchement réveillé comptait à ses yeux en cet instant.

WOop woOp

Harry se tenait dans les appartements de Thor et mangeait avec entrain en compagnie de ce dernier. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Thor regardait son compagnon manger avec amusement, quand il voulait Harry était un vrai morfale. Le jeune homme goûtait à la nouvelle cuisine avec plaisir, principalement constitué de viande, il en était plus que satisfait.

_ Donc, tu appartiendras bientôt à la maison Lokison donc, tu iras là-bas pour dormir mais pour l'instant je te garde avec moi.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Mon frère veut revendiquer ton père, le mariage chez vous. L'ami Tony deviendra un dieu et vous aussi. Loki deviendra ton père et tu seras son fils, comme une adoption.

_ Oh !

_ Oui oh, sourit Thor. Alors tu as aimé le jardin ?

_ Oh oui, s'illumina Harry. Il est merveilleux, je ne sais même pas combien de temps j'y suis resté.

_ Trois jours ! Et maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais te présenter à mes plus proches amis.

Harry sourit à Thor et ils partirent de la chambre pour rencontrer les amis de Thor qui s'arrêtait souvent dans un couloir pour parler à tel ou tel dieu, au grand dam d'Harry. La journée se finit ainsi, la rencontre du compagnon du Prince d'Asgard avec, Harry en était sûr, le royaume entier. Le soir, Harry s'endormit paisiblement contre la poitrine bien construite de Thor, las mais heureux, il manquait juste sa famille.

Le quatrième jour, il se réveilla, la matinée déjà bien entamée, et Thor qui posait des baisers papillons sur son visage. Ouvrant ses grands yeux verts, le blond posa sa bouche sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Doucement, il glissa sa langue contre celle du plus jeune et entama un ballet qui laissa Harry essoufflé. Descendant dans son cou, il le butina avant de le mordre pour rougir la peau sensible mais il ne put continuer son exploration qu'Harry le jeta violemment de lui.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai oublié Tom !

_ Ton frère est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul !

_ Non, je dois le nourrir, il boit du sang, tu t'en souviens !

Harry blanchit considérablement, voilà quatre jours qu'il était partit et Tom, peu habitué à la diète, pourrait attaquer quelqu'un. Soupirant, Thor qui n'aimait pas tellement l'aîné de son compagnon, émit un commentaire qui enchanta Harry.

_ On peut le faire venir, si tu veux.

Harry acquiesça, inquiet. Thor se leva du lit et se plaça au balcon. Heimdall regardait et écoutait tout, du balcon, il lui demanda de faire venir Tom et tous les avengers pendant qu'il y était, ils seraient déjà là pour l'anniversaire de son petit amour.

WOop woOp

Voili-voilou, j'espère que vous avez apprécié chers lecteurs et lectrices. Au fait, je me demande si lecteur il y a ?

Bref ! A la prochaine, laissez des reviews !

Tezuka J : Harry a laissé certains toits praticables. Les toits des gratte-ciels sont assez immenses, imagine un petit bois sur ceux-ci qui sont souvent praticable, donc j'ai transformé Spiderman en Spidertarzan et Tom se déplace dans les ombres donc pas de problème avec les arbres. De plus, le lierre et autres plantes grimpantes ne dérangent pas l'ascension de notre Tarzan au superpouvoir parce que les araignées n'ont pas ce souci même s'il fait au moins 1m80 ! Et merci de ton encouragement !


End file.
